The Völkin
by The dragon1010
Summary: "...I looked back at my hand and seen that some of the black things disappeared, I looked closer and my eyes widened, they looked like scales" Things go a little differently during a certain raid. The aftermath? The potential for a friend... or maybe more Female!Toothless
1. Strange

Chapter One: Little Different

AN: So I was just sitting around playing a game and this popped into my head and I just knew I had to write it down, but other than that not much else to say except, enjoy:-)

….

Night starts to loom over berk and along with it some not so friendly neighbors. "DRAGONS!" Yep you herd right dragons, the fire breathing lizards. But these dragons don't take any princesses or gold; no they just take food but still, kinda sucks, you know starving.

But other than that, I'm Hiccup, but why should you care, no one else does. If anything everyone despises me. But sometimes fate likes to mess with things as I have learned.

….

HICCUPS POV

He closes the door as soon as he opens it, because of a nightmare spewing fire at him "Well there's something else dads gonna yell at me for." He said sarcastically, but also some where inside he knew it was true

But that thought was cast out by the villagers yelling at him "Get inside!" "Go home!" 'Gee hello to you too' he thought sarcastically while distracted by his thoughts he didn't see the incoming nadder and was jerked back the last moment

"Why are you out, why is he out." Stoick/his dad said to everyone "Get to the forge." He said shoving him forward roughly, but he made a bee line for the forge no all the same

"Ahh, so you showed, thought you were carried off." Said Gobber, one of his only friends "Wouldn't everyone love that." He said quietly "What did you say? You know what never mind that what's there." He said pointing to the strange contraption on his arm

"Oh Gobber you have no idea." He said as he pointed it at a wall "Check this out." He hit a button on the contraption on his arm and a 3 inch blade shot out at about 800 fps (Feet per second) at the stone wall and it stuck in well over a half foot in

"Boy, what is that." He said pointing at the device on his arm "I call it the Sharp Shot, and it was not that fast the last time I tested it." Gobber looked at it closely "Well don't go using it against dragons, if you miss there's no stopping it."

He already knew this, it was just too deadly and if he missed… well ya not good "Anyway they need me out there hiccup, so man the fort and stay. Put. There." I looked at him funny "You know what I mean." He said yelling a war cry while leaving

But of coarse the second Gobber left he ran to the back and took out another one of his other inventions, the bola launcher. (The name should tell you what it does.) He left out the back door so people wouldn't see him, but of coarse people seen him anyway telling him to get back inside.

Again he didn't listen. He head strait to a hill on the other side of the village and set up the bola launcher. "Ok, now give me something to shoot at." He didn't have to wait long, soon after he said that he herd the legendary Night Fury came in for one last dive.

"Come on." He aimed right in front of where the stars were blocked out and fired _Whoosh _then listened… SNAP! He stood frozen "I hit it? YES! I hit it, did anyone see that." He said turning around to see a nightmare crushing his bola launcher "Except you." He said as he started to run

There is one thing that he appreciates about his small frame, he is very agile. But that's not what's on his mind, what's on his mind is that no one is helping him. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he turned a sharp left.

Just as he did so he felt an intense burning feeling on his right side and fell in which the nightmare pinned him. He looked around seeing no one trying to help him. (Well no one wants me, I guess this is the easy way out, who knows maybe I'll see mom.) He thought to himself with a smile

"WHY WOULD ONE AS YOUNG AS YOU GIVE UP IN LIFE?" His eye shot open "You talk!" The nightmare looked surprised "YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He tried to figure out what's happening "SO WHY DO YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY?" I looked at the nightmare "I don't have much to live for any way, so just kill me now and get it over with."

He closed his again expecting a burning or tearing felling "REALIZE SOMETHING, EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING MENT FOR THEM IN LIFE." And that was it, the nightmare left. He stood up and brushed himself off "HICCUP!"

There's his father "Uh, hey dad." His dad just looked at him angrily "Do you know what you have done!" He looked around and visibly paled as he saw the food storage on fire "Dad why do you think that I…" He was cut off "I saw that nightmare fire at you."

He felt himself get angry; his dad saw him and didn't help "Gobber take him home, I have his mess to clean up." Gobber just lightly smacked me upside the head pushing me towards the house

But of coarse Snotlout seen it all "What a great performance that helped!" I just walk faster but I hear Gobber push him down and I crack a smile. Then the house comes in to view "Well kiddo here we are, don't get into trouble please." Then he left

Then he remembered the night fury he shot down and head out to go free it. As he was walking he made up his mind about not killing dragons now that he knows that they are intelligent. But after a few hours he couldn't find it "Gods, some people lose there knife or mug but no I lose an entire dragon!" He said smacking a branch just to have it come back and hit him in the face "Ahh, oh come on give me a…" Then he saw the broken tree and a big trail going down a hill.

"Could it be?" He said walking down the hill thinking about what it looks like. Well he doesn't have to wait long because as soon as he got to the bottom there is a boulder and over it was he gasped…the Night Fury.

….

AN: Ha cliffy, you know you seen that coming. But other that did you enjoy, if not well I'm sorry, but you should wait because I'm just getting started

READ AND REVIEW (It really helps)

l

l

V


	2. Meeting the Night fury

AN: "Holy crap he is alive!" Yep I'm alive and have decided to keep going. Also I would like to thank all of those who have already (And who will) followed and/or favorite this story. Because in all honesty I haven't thought about this story at all until I heard my phone ring telling me I have an email and BAM it was someone who followed the story and I'm like "Well I'm a lazy piece of crap and I feel guilty for making them wait." So one I got home from vacation I went straight to the computer and created this chapter to get myself back into the story. So enough of me rambling, onward to the story!

There is was the night fury… now what? 'No way am I killing him' he thought. He slowly crept up to it little knowing that it was waking up. *Groaning* He jumped behind a rock that was close to him after hearing it groan. After a few seconds he peeked out and saw it struggling against the ropes "Curse these damn vines!" He heard…her? 'Whoops' He thought. He sighed 'Come on, come on go!' he stepped out from behind the rock and watched her stop struggling and start growling. He put up his hands "I'm going to help you." She roared "Stay away from me you Viking!" He backed up with his hands up still

"I swear I'm going to help, I'm not like the rest of them." He watched her ponder for a second "Fine but do anything funny and I'll kill you." She growled back "Ok" He knew she was actually powerless but didn't say anything. He walked over and pulled out his dagger and she growled "It's ok, it's ok I need it to cut the ropes." He saw the distrust in her eyes but saw her nod. He cut the first rope and the second.

It happened so fast first he was cutting ropes and then he was pinned to a rock bashing his head in the process seeing stars as he was trapped by the night fury. He looked at the look of rage in her eyes "Why shouldn't I kill you for trapping me in the first place?" He heard her say. He looked her in the eyes "You know what you're right. Kill me no one will miss me." Her head back up a little "KILL ME!" He screamed at her "Why does one want to die?" She asked "WHY DO YOU CARE!?" Her eyes opened wide "You understand me?" She dropped him and he rubbed his head "Ya you haven't noticed?"

He saw the confused look on her face "Well I talked to you before didn't I?" He asked "Umm I didn't think you actually UNDRSTOOD me." She replied "Well I did." He replied bluntly "Sooo, why do you want to die?" She asked a little slower. He chuckled "Maybe it's because I hate life and everything it stands for, how about that hmm?" She was taken aback by his hostility "You can't hate everything, I mean you have to enjoy something in life." She said "You don't know my life or the shoes I walk in every day. Every day I'm ridiculed and beaten, oh and guess who gets blamed what things don't go right? Oh that's right me!" He fumed angrily and started walking towards her "So you know what life can go fuck itself, death sounds better anyway." He finished off and stopped walking. She looked down at the ground for a second "I'm sorry you feel that way. I...I'll just leave then." She turned around and started running off.

He fell to his knees with tears in his eye 'Of course the one thing that shows me any kindness and I push it away… typical of someone useless.' He lied completely on the ground crying. After a few minutes he wiped his nose and eyes "Why me? What have I done for the gods to hate me so much?" He said looking up at the sky "WHY!?" He yelled. He sighed and wiped a few tears from his eyes. The sky was still bright so he decided a nap would be fine. He lay down and closed his eyes.

He woke up slightly before the sun started to go down. After he got up he looked around and started his way back to his house before his dad got home. After 30 minutes of walking and the sun was almost down he came to the conclusion that his dad would be home "Great, just great." He mumbled to himself. After about ten more minutes he was at his back door. He opened the door very slowly and slowly shut it 'No dad yet, good' He walked over to the stairs and saw his dad on the chair facing the fire pit. He made it six steps up until "Hiccup come here." He started coming back down 'Shit' and walked over to his dad "Yes dad?"

His dad stood up and loomed over him. He gulped a little "Son what have you always wanted to do?" He was confused "What?" He asked "Kill dragons, you've always wanted to and I have always tried to stop you but after almost seeing you being killed I've changed my mind." He was still confused "Sooo?" Stoic put his hands on his shoulders "I've decided to put you into dragon training." His mouth opened wide 'Shit' "Well uhh dad I have been thinking that maybe dragon killing isn't my thing and should try something else." He said weakly "What, you've always wanted to kill dragons?" Stoic said confused expecting his child to be exited "I did but I now realize that I like being a blacksmith more." He said a little louder "Fine." He blinked his eyes quickly "Pardon?" His dad sighed "You can do what you want, but you will take dragon training so you can at least defend yourself." He started to complain "NO! That's final. I…I can't lose you too." He stopped complaining as his dad gave him a hug (Well hug-ish) "Ok dad I'll do it" He spit out after getting air back into his lungs. His dad smiled "Thank you, I don't expect you to be first. I'm doing this to protect you just remember that." He nodded to his father "Also tonight some others and I will be hunting for the nest." He sighed knowing the terrible outcome "Ok dad." His dad grabbed an axe and handed it to him "Here you go, you'll need it." He struggled to carry it "Well I'll be back… maybe." Stoic said as he grabbed his hammer and walked out of the door

This was different for his dad he never acted this way… caring about me 'I don't get it' He set the axe down and went upstairs to his bed. He lied down and started thinking about the day and all of the weird things that had happened to him

"What is happening to my life?"

AN: So I think I did well here, tell me what you think. Also Stoic, You see in this story he cares about Hiccup a lot but he reminds him of Valca so much he doesn't like to be around him and he doesn't show it his feelings much. Plus think of it this way, if you were the chief of a village you would be busy as hell and wouldn't have much time for leisure.

Another thing (please vote on this VIA reviews) should Val be alive in the story? This is a must know for later.

Final thing I have read your comments and would like to respond to some of them

Edmonton58- Yes very weird for him and yes I'm trying to change it all but kind of keep the same feeling

DragonTrainerBoss- I do have an Idea for something like that but that's for me to know and you to find out (-:

Thedemonfury- Yes I'm trying to burn off the movie parts quickly but at the same time change them (No burning pole, not claiming to have shot down night fury, ect…) all of these things are so you guys see change and I can alter the story in a way that will get the plot across better. Oh and I don't have a plot line it is purely what comes to mind (For the most part) at the time of writing

Thanks to the rest who have reviewed

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	3. Training

AN: Sooo hello again, been a while eh… sorry about that. So I've done this chapter differently by taking long breaks and changing the POV to Hiccups because trying to do it in 3RD person was stupidly done by me and I'm not good with it. If Hiccup seems weird with his emotions that is intended because I don't want this to be depressing but I don't want it to be without emotion so his emotions might seem weird. Also I told some people but the reason this took so long is because I moved houses a few days after Christmas so ya… another excuse by me nice one. Anyway enough of my babbling time to read!

HICCUP POV

I got out of bed groaning "Uhh what a weird dream." He mumbled rubbing his eyes. I started down the stairs to get some food. Out of the corner of his eye I saw the ax he put next to the stairs the night before "Oh… it wasn't a dream…" The fact that he can speak to dragons, shot down a night fury, and is in dragon training hit him like a sack of bricks… lead bricks. I didn't know what to think everything was going threw his mind so fast his head started to spin "I think I'm gonna puke." He sat down a chair next to the fire pit which was now containing just a few embers to wrap his mind around it all.

It took a little while but he started to calm down a little "Ok so I'm a dragon whisper that shot the most powerful of all the dragons, and now have to fight them… wonderful." He mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose *Knock Knock * He jumped a little before hearing Gobber "Oy Hiccup! Get out here." He realized that dragon training was today 'Oh great' He thought as he walked outside. Gobber didn't look to angry "So umm, what's up?" Gobber raised an eye "Your dad didn't tell you… hmm I could have sworn he said he would put you in."

I scoffed "Yes Gobber I'm in dragon training." He watched Gobber smile big "Ha! I knew I could get threw that brutes head." He was confused for a second "Wait you had he put me in?" Gobber nodded his head 'I love you Gobber but I want to kill you right now' He felt it get uncomfortable "Ye don't seem to be as excited as I thought you would be." The silence from him continued "Any way training will start in an hour so be there." He nodded his head and Gobber head in his own direction. I went back in to eat some breakfast before the "Amazing" dragon training

An Hour later

"Welcome to dragon training!" I heard Gobber say as he pushed up the gate "Ya I'm totally going to the one to kill the nightmare!" He heard his dumb cousin and the rest of the "crew" walking up to the entrance; I put myself in the corner in hopes of not being seen "Come on Hiccup get in here." 'Gobber seriously why do you hate me?' I thought as I walked over to the group "Heh, who let him in?" "Can I change to the class with the cool Vikings?" Gobber waved them off, shut the gate, and walked over to the dragon cadges which were now full of deep scratches and burn marks

I started to think about all of the different dragons in the cages in front of me. Did they also have personalities like all of the others I've heard? Not only that but did ALL dragons have personalities? "Wait what?! Aren't you going to teach us something first?!" I quickly came out of my thoughts and seen what was happening 'Oh crap, he's going to have us learn on the job.' I know Gobber, after all he taught me how to smith

"I believe on learning on the job!" He said cheerily as he pulled the lever releasing the groncle 'Yep Gobber is now my least favorite person' I thought as I ran for cover, I seen the weapons rack and started to go that way "You Vikings are just annoying little pests why can't you just leave me alone?!" I froze and looked at the groncle "What is the most important thing to grab before a dragon raid?" I realized that the groncle was still trying to kill me and started moving

"Plus 4 speed?" Really Fishlegs "A shield!" I heard Astrid say behind me "Yes, if you have a choice between a sword or a shield choose the shield." I decided to scoop up a shied with our classical dragon symbol in the middle and a bluish paint on it before going to the weapons rack next to the entrance. I watched as the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout got hit by the groncle "Hiccup get in there!" I sighed and stepped out from my little "safe" spot. BOOM, well I guess that spot wasn't as safe as I thought as it exploded. I walked towards the middle of the arena near Astrid

"So just you and me eh?" She briefly looked over at me "Nope, just you." I seen her roll out of the way "Wha…? I felt my shield being ripped out of my hands. I seen the groncle bee lining it strait at me 'Ahh damn' I just ran, after all what else could I do? Then I seen the wall approaching and I was there 'Oh gods now what?!' I turned around and got shoved to the ground. I looked up at the groncle about to fire at me "Can't wait to see you mom." I whispered as I closed my eyes and waited…

No pain. No explosion. I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see the groncle looking at me weirdly. Before I could understand anything I seen Gobber tackle it and drag it back into its pen "Always remember a dragon will always…" He leaned over and looked at me "ALWAYS go for the kill." I got up slowly and brushed myself off 'Well I know that's a lie' I thought as we all started to walk out of the arena. Then I started to think of the night fury I talked with and realized she probably thought I was suicidal. That night I was wishing for death. I sighed, I promised myself I wouldn't get like that but here I am accepting death like an old friend 'Gods I need to pull myself together'

Without realizing it I started to walk back to where the night fury landed. After several minutes passed I made it to the crash site "It all started with you." I mumbled to myself 'Maybe she is still around… doubtful' I thought but I still decided to look. I started to walk in the direction that she went yesterday. Even if I do find her what would I say "Excuse me sorry for having a meltdown but do you want to be friends?" I chuckled at my own stupidity. Then I spotted a scale, a black one. I leaned over and picked it up 'Yep definitely a night fury's' I thought as I walked over to a ledge. It was a beautiful cove "This place is beautifu…." WOOSH! I felt myself start to fall off the ledge 'Oh SHIT!' I caught the ledge with one hand, and then the rock came loose. I quickly seen the ground coming up fast,

And then blackness…

AN: I know short but hey I do this because I'm terrible at putting a lot in a single chapter. Also like I said his emotions would be a little out of wack. So I hope you enjoy this little chapter (And cliff hanger) and I hope to have another chapter out soon

You took the time to read, you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	4. Getting to know each other

AN: I know anyone who knows me as a writer is looking at the email saying Volkin chapter 4 and is just like "Bullshit" Well guess what you better believe it I was fast for once. SO anyways I was thinking about this in school and just decided to type it up and BAM here it is. This chapter will be the two getting to know each other. Hope you guys enjoy

I slowly started to come back from my little "nap" When I opened my eyes I looked around and realized I was in a cove 'How did I get here?' I tried to get up "Ahh!" I looked down and saw my foot was in a pile of rocks "Well shit…" I started to pull the rocks off but it didn't do much considering I was on my back and not that strong to start with. My mind started to franticly come up with a solution "Do you need some help?" I quickly spun my head around to see who was offering. It was the night fury 'Wow didn't expect to see her again.'

I nodded my head in a yes "Ok um… what do I do?" I looked at the rocks carefully before seeing a worthy option that didn't include losing his leg; he shuddered at the thought before giving her instructions "Do you see those rocks?" I pointed at the rocks above and below "Pull them in opposite directions and I should be able to pull my leg out. You got that?" She nodded an affirmative and put her paws in the two places I told her "Ok pull on three. One. Two. Three!" She pulled the directions I told her "Ahh!" I quickly pulled my leg out while scraping it badly

I quickly backed away from the pile. I heard the rocks start to fall and seen her walk away from the rock pile over to me "Thank you… for helping me." I said to her while rubbing the back of my neck nervously "No problem." We sat in silence for a minute until my leg started to sting. I slowly crawled over to a pond in the middle of the cove and started to stick my left leg into the water. I hissed as I got it up to the bottom of the knee where the scratches ended then started to wipe the little pebbles that got into some of the bigger cuts out. After soaking it and wiping it down I took off my vest and shirt and used my shirt as a bandage for my leg. I made quick work of ripping my shirt and properly wrapping my leg with it

After getting my leg patched I hobbled back over to the night fury and sat down on a rock "So about the other day…" I heard her say. I sighed "Ya about the other day, none of what I said was true I was having…. An off week." I said mumbling the last part. I heard her huff a little "An off week?" She asked not sounding like she believed me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "Ok the past few years has done a number on me and I had an episode ok."

Funny how I talk more to my worst "enemy" then I do my own fellow tribesmen. I looked over at her and even though I don't live with dragons I could tell from her face that she was in deep thought about something "What's on your mind?" She looked at the ground "I know this might be rude but… what are you?" She asked looking back up at me "What do you mean?" I asked confused "Well you're not exactly one hundred percent Viking." I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier "I… have no idea." She looked surprised "Really?" I nodded yes

We sat silently again until I realized that I don't want to keep calling her night fury "So what is your name?" I asked, she looked… embarrassed? "Well um… it's kind of weird." I chuckled "Trust me I think I got you beat in that department. She looked at me and nodded a negative "I really don't thinks so." She said "My name is Hiccup." She raised an eye before responding "You know I think we are tied." I was surprised and now curious "So what is it?" I asked "Well my name is Toothless." I didn't know what to say. It was kind of funny that again I have more in common with a dragon "So are you going to laugh?" I heard her ask, I nodded my head no "No but I'm curious on the name." I had to ask "I'll tell you if you tell me why you're called Hiccup." I thought it was a fair deal "Ok, I am called hiccup because I was the smallest, still am, and it is custom to call the smallest Hiccup." I said wondering how she got her name "That's weird." I laughed a little "Trust me, I agree." She giggled a little before telling me her story "Well I got my name from the other dragons in the nest because it looks like I don't have teeth."

I raised my eye considering I saw multiple very dangerous looking teeth "I'm not going to lie you look like you have teeth to me." I said confused on how that mistake could even be made. She opened her mouth and… no teeth?! "Ok what? I could have sworn…" I watched multiple teeth unsheathe themselves from her gums. It was fascinating considering I've never seen anything like it before "Cool."

I started to wonder what else people have missed about dragons. Toothless looked like she was trying to ask a question "What is it?" I asked wondering what else she wanted to know "It's just… how are you not freaking out at the fact that you are talking to me?" Now that is a very good question that I had to think on for a second "To be honest you're probably one of the nicest people I've ever spoken to… Hel I've talked to you longer than anyone else in years." I replied honestly

She looked surprised "Really why?" I looked down before responding "In the kind of place I live I'm classified as useless, a mistake, Hel useless is even a nickname I've been given." I said wiping away tears that threatened to fall "Why would they do that?! All sizes and intelligence have a place to make them useful." After wiping away a few tears I replied "Well with Vikings if you are not strong or good at fighting you are classified as a weakling and are treated as such." She looked mortified "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." She said sounding disgusted "Welcome to my life."

"Well I don't think you're worthless." Those words. Those words are probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. But why would she say that she doesn't even know me "Why would you say that." She looked at me like it was obvious "You literally took me out of the sky." I mumbled an apology for doing that which she just waved off "Don't worry about it, the worst happened to my tail." She brought it around and it looked all scratched up 'I'll have to bring supplies tomorrow to help that.' I noted "But do you see what I mean? You took the most hidden dragon ever out of the night sky." She did have a point even though it was weird that she was referencing herself

"Thank you." She looked confused "For what?" I looked her in the eyes "For talking with me even though we are different." She didn't understand how much this made me happy to talk to another person "Of course, no problem at all." I smiled "So friends?" I asked "Sure why not." I stuck my hand out toward her muzzle and started to feel stupid. Then she moved her head to meet my hand…

I felt it, a bond. I don't know how but I felt something happen, it felt like I was now linked with her on a higher level. After the effects wore off I pulled my hand back and started smiling, and actual smile "Thank you, I needed this." I told her "No problem it's what friends do." I smiled even harder. The last friend I had was Astrid and Fishlegs but that was years ago. I seen the sun start to set and I sighed knowing I would have to leave soon "I'm going to have to leave soon or people will start searching for me." And dragon training but I won't say that "Ok, see you tomorrow?" She asked "Of course as long as I can." I replied before hobbling of to what looked like an exit. At the exit I turned and waved "I'll see you tomorrow."

It was a long walk with the leg but I managed to make it back to my house. After arriving I tended to my leg with herbs and proper bandages. Then I cooked a meal of fish before going upstairs to bed. I thought about how this morning I thought it was all a dream and now I have a dragon friend 'Oh dad if you knew' I shuddered at the thought of that. But all those thoughts aside it's sinking in on how the day has gone from training to now

"Maybe now things will finally start to get better."

AN: I won't lie this is probably the most dialog at once I have ever done, but its good right? I dunno tell me (Honestly) what you think of it. I would also like to mention those who reviewed-

AurthurShade- Thanks

RedHawkdude- Thank you and like I said to you earlier didn't even realize it… funny

Wstenfuchs- Haha I did it without taking a year

Draconic king- Here is the actual "getting to know each other" stage

(Guest)- Well here it is

So thanks to them and can't wait to write another chapter

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	5. Nadder

AU: So I'm not sure how long this writing spree of mine will last but I'm enjoying the response from you guys. Also you guys have given me great ideas that I might just implement into the story and I would like to thank anyone who gave me ideas and anyone who reviewed. So again thank you all and I hope you enjoy!

I woke up with a smile remembering the day before. I'm not quite sure what time it is but I didn't really care. I went downstairs to go eat some breakfast, eggs and fish were on the menu, and then I started to think 'Hmm I wonder if Toothless is hungry.' I decided that I would bring a few fish with me when I go and see her. Knock knock knock. I jumped as the banging on the door started "Come on Hiccup I'm not your babysitter!" My mood started to sour a little at the fact that I still need to go to dragon training

I sighed "I'll be there Gobber just give me a minute, I'll meet you there." I called over to him as I put the stuff from my breakfast away "Ok but you better not be late!" I heard him walk off. After putting things away I grabbed "My ax" and started heading to the ring 'Oh Gobber please don't make this worse' I hoped

I arrived at the arena and realized none of the other teens were there. I turned to Gobber "I thought you said I would be late." Gobber raised his eye "You almost were." I looked around a little harder to see if the others were here but I didn't see them "But… I'm the only one here." I heard Gobber chuckle "Oh this will be the last time this happens." A few minutes passed and they didn't show "So any reason you weren't at the meeting last night?" Gobber asked, wait meeting? "Uhh… what meeting?" I asked curiously "Didn't I tell you?" I shook my head "No" "Oh, my bad." I shrugged knowing that I was with Toothless during this time and I wouldn't have gone anyways

I heard the teens show up except Astrid "Gobber where is Astrid?" I asked knowing she would never miss this "She had to go to Gothi for being sick." Its Ironic how even the strongest get taken down by sickness "Will she be ok?" I asked wondering for her health "Ya, she'll be back for the next practice Gothi said." I was relived, sickness kills better then blades ever will. When the teens showed up seen Gobber smirk "So what was so important that you were late?" I heard a bunch of bull shit excuses. Gobber put up his hand er… hook "Don't let it happen again… or you'll be cleaning the dragon pens for a week." I watched even the twins cringe "Anyway on to today's lesson, the nadder."

After getting shields and weapons he threw us into a maze, then released the nadder "Hello little Vikings." I ignored the nadder and started to focus on the situation "The deadly nadder is fast and quick on its feet, you will have to be faster and lighter." I heard Gobber say from above. I decided I would stick to the sneaky way "Ahh! Gobber I really question you teaching methods!" I heard Fishlegs shout 'Don't we all?' I thought "Most dragons have a blind spot find it, hide in it, and strike!" The only bit of info Gobber has said that is useful today

I heard the twins arguing about something before hearing a nadder shot "Blind spot yes deaf spot not so much, hehe." I rolled my eyes 'How is he still the teacher?' I snapped out of my thoughts when I seen the nadders tail a few feet in front of me. I quickly turned and ran around a corner. With my back pressed against the wall I looked back around the corner and the nadder was gone. I looked in front of me and didn't see it anywhere "Ahh! Get away, get away!" I heard Snotlout scream. Then I heard the walls start to fall, I ran to where Gobber was because he had a clearing in front of him "Hiccup look out!"

I turned and watched as a wall pinned me to the ground from the waist down "Gah, son of a…" I felt Snotlout and one of the twins run across the wall that I was pinned with. I looked to the left and seen the nadder running at the others near Gobber until it stopped and looked around looking confused "Night fury where are you?" I figured out that it was female. I gulped when saw it look over at me and growled "What did you do Viking!?" I realized now that is why the groncle was confused, I smell like night fury "I didn't do anything."

I watched her stop in her tracks "D-did you just understand me?" I opened my mouth to speak but Gobber came down and knocked her out with a blow to the head with a mace. After Gobber put the nadder away he walked over to me and pulled the wall off of me. I stood up and brushed off "Gods twice in two days." I mumbled "What?" I waved my hand at him "Anyway today has proven that all of you need to train, even on your off time so get to it." All of us walked out of the arena and started going to town

I walked to the forge and cleaned up a little just to say I did something. After I was done I decided I wanted to go see Toothless but I had to go to my house. I was about half way when I heard him "Hi Hiccup." I turned to see Snotlout, I knew what was up and I started running to my house. He must have expected it because he threw a rock and hit me in the side of the head. I felt my vision blur as I started falling

"Someone as worthless as you shouldn't be in dragon training." He said "I didn't…" I got cut off with a kick to the ribs "Do you think you deserve to even be around us?" I cried out as he got kicked multiple times in the gut. I tried to curl up but he stomped my back forcing me to flatten back out. All I could feel was sharp pains in my ribs and guts as he repetitively kicked me. He pushed me onto my back and lifted me by my throat and pushed me up against a building "Remember, you will always be useless so stay out of our way!" The last thoughts to go through my head was not being able to see Toothless

The last thing I seen was knuckles and then blackness…

AU: So this is a glance at how his relationship with the other teens are… not good. Also for those that notice it, I made Astrid sick so Hiccup stayed in town a little longer so you could see the last bit with Snotlout. I would like to say that I am extremely happy with the follows, favs, views, and reviews I smile every time I get one, even the critics, they point out my errors and I appreciate that you spent the time to tell me what was wrong. So enough of me on to you guys

Nightfurylov3r\- We talked and I do have something like that planned

Aaronbrogadale08\- Thank you I'm very happy that you are enjoying it so far

RedHawkdude\- I tried to take a little different approach (Of course most ideas are used up in fanfiction) and I'm happy this seems different; I'll try to keep it that way

Kuchey\- Well since the future is now I hope you like it

Guest\- Well I'm sad to hear that and would recommend trying other things but it's up to you and thanks for the review anyway

DeadMenPlaying\- Well I'm happy that you like this

scribe0magic\- I WILL try but I am very easily distracted away from writing but I can reassure you that I will be faster than before

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	6. Pain

AN: Ok so this chapter might be a little sadder… well kind of, then the rest. Also again I've been getting lots of support from you guys/girls and I would like to thank you all for the support, without you I would probably have quit this story and let it gather dust in the fanfiction archives but it isn't and that makes me happy. Any who before I go on a rant here is the next chapter!

All I could feel was pain. I opened my eyes slowly and started to grip my stomach in pain. My face hurt a lot too but mostly my abdomen was in pain 'Why me?' Is all I could think. I sighed and stopped pitying myself and started to get up "Ah!" I clutched my ribs on the right side. I instantly knew I had a broken rib. The only thing I could do is suck it up and get to Gothi's for proper treatment.

I grabbed onto the wall of the building and pulled myself up… painfully 'Ok now just get to Gothi's.' I took a couple steps but ultimately fell back down. I looked around and spotted a big stick about twenty feet away that I could use to help me walk. I slowly crawled over to the stick. It took me a minute but I got it. I pulled myself up again with the help of a tree. I started walking to Gothi's; I knew it would take a while. I was about half way there when I realized it was night, and that didn't get to see Toothless today 'I hope she forgives me' I thought

When I got to her little hut I realized that I had to climb stairs "Great as if I wasn't in enough pain." I started to go up and it wasn't as bad I thought it would be but it still hurt. KNOCK KNOCK. I realized also that since it was probably late, she was probably tired. To my surprise the door opened within seconds "Hello Gothi I uhh… need your help." She motioned me in and over to a cot. I crawled into it leaning the walking stick next to the bed. She put up her hand in the "Give me a minute" gesture. I nodded in understanding

I heard someone talking in another room which was probably why she answered the door so quickly "So eat one of these every day for a week and I should get better?" It was Astrid I heard in the other room "Thank you Gothi." I heard some shuffling and then the door start to open. I started to pretend to sleep, it wasn't that she was bad to me but she wasn't nice either. I heard the door shut and a few steps be taken "Hiccup? *sigh* what happed to him?" I assume she asked Gothi "Oh, never mind then, thanks again Gothi." I heard her finish then a door shut

I cracked open an eye to see Gothi standing next to me. I fully opened them after a few seconds. I realized she didn't know what was wrong with me other then my face. I pushed up a little and took off my shirt "Broken ribs I think." She raised an eyebrow in question "I just hurt myself." I could see that she didn't believe the crap I was saying

I seen her rub her temples before going around and grabbing different things like herbs and bandages. She grinded different things in a bowl and made some type of paste that was green. When she started to put on the paste I realized how bad it actually was with lots of bruises all over. After all of the spots were covered she wrapped them in bandages. I seen her grab a root of some kind and motioned me to chew it, so I did. After a few minutes my face wasn't hurting anymore and my body hurt less "Thank you Gothi, I'll be on my way now." I started to crawl out but she pushed me back in "Gothi please." She shook her head and pointed to the bed. I sighed "Ok Gothi." I got comfortable in the bed. Gothi smiled before walking over to the door and locking it 'I will see you soon Toothless.' I thought before going to sleep

The Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of Gobber talking to Gothi "What happened to him?" I heard Gothi scribbling on the floor "Cracked ribs ehh? What caused it?" I heard more scribbling "What do you mean you don't know, you always know?!" I heard a thwack "Ok, ok fine but I'm going to ask him myself." I heard the door shut signaling that Gobber had left. I felt Gothi start to shake me awake. I acted as best as I could "Morning Gothi." She nodded her head stating she under stood. She got together a bit of that one root and wrapped it up in a cloth. She handed me the cloth and struck out 1 finger and then 2 "Umm, one or two a day?" I guessed. She nodded a yes "Thanks for everything Gothi." She smiled and nodded her head again. I grabbed my walking stick to give me a little help in walking.

'Ok good, their just cracked' I thought as I left her hut. I realized it was dragon training time. I sighed before walking/hobbling in the direction of the arena. It took a little bit but when I got their I could see Gobber talking to the teens "-et dragon head can't light its fire." Gobber saw me walking in "Hiccup!" He waved me over "You lot do something over there for a minute." He said pointing over to the other side of the arena "But why do we…" Gobber gave Tuffnut a stare that could frighten even his father

I walked by the teens that were now walking to the other side "Hey Gobber what's up?" I asked "Oh you know what's up, so up so spill the beans." He said sternly. I knew that he knew what happened but I nodded my head anyway "No not at all." I watched Gobber sigh "Hiccup seeing you with broken ribs kinda raises my suspicions." I shook my head "I just fell." I responded "What could you possibly fall off of that would break your ribs, give you kick marks, and a black eye?!" I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't find anything to say. Gobber's eyes softened "Hiccup please I'm trying to help you." I remained silent. Again I heard him sigh "Fine I can't force you but I am not going to have you in the action anymore."

"Thanks Gobber but don't I need to be in the "action"." I said, he wave it off "I'm the instructor what I say goes so get up there." He said as he pushed me towards the spectator section. When I got to the spectator spot I heard Gobber give instructions for today's lesson. I watched all of them group up, with one group being girls the other boys "Remember one head shoots the gas and the other lights it!" I heard Gobber shout right next to me. I watched as multiple teens got knocked down or miss with the water buckets they were given. The only ones lest were Fishlegs and Astrid. I watched a head come out of the gas and Fishlegs pored his water on it, unfortunately it was the gas head and Fishlegs ran away screaming. But I seen Astrid run up from the left and douse the correct head with water "I can't spark, I can't spark!" I heard the Zippleback scream.

Apparently the lesson was over because Gobber got the dragon back in its pen "Good job Astrid." He looked at everyone else and back to her "But all of you need to lean the word teamwork, you are less likely to die when working together." I watched everyone shuffle nervously "Other than that class is dismissed." I started to head over to my house. I took a different path from yesterday to get home.

I got home and chewed on one of the roots Gothi gave me. As I was chewing I grabbed a basket and put some fish in it and an eel because why not? One I was done doing that I put the basket on my back and decided that there was too much in it for my body to handle pain wise, so I put a few away before leaving "Finally I can get to see her." I mumbled to myself as I started walking through the forest

I saw the cove starting to come into view 'Will she be mad for me not showing up?' I wondered but just shook it off hoping she wouldn't. I walked through an opening that went down to the bottom "Toothless!" I shouted out. I listened but didn't hear a response. I walked in further and started to look around "Toothless are you here?" I called out and listened again… nothing.

I looked around for a while longer and she didn't show up. I slumped down next to a rock and started to tear up a little 'Why did I think that anyone would stay around the worthless little mistake that has ever been born?' I thought sadly as I slid lower to the ground. I couldn't keep in the tears, so I just let them fall "Why do the gods hate me!?" I angrily cried out. After a few minutes the tears stopped and I felt like no matter what I do I will always be alone. All of the crying and stress started to get to me as I started to curl up and fall asleep thinking about how unfair the world was

"The gods really do hate me don't they?"

AN: Ok so like I said this might be a little depressing but remember, I will bring him up from the ashes! Anyway with cool words done and over with, I would like to respond to you the reviewers

RedHawkDude- Ya I wanted to add more dragon speech and a little different plot. Thanks

Guest (MMM)- Yes very sad, toothless isn't quite here at the moment, and maybe :-)

Sun Fury- Not quite a nightfury but revenge (Like I said) will most likely happen

Draconic king- Ya he's kinda of a dick isn't he?

AndreaTheVeryBadCat- Thank you I appreciate that a lot

Guest- Thanks

scribe0magic- Ya Snotlout will get his but not yet. Also he hasn't improved yet but maybe he will later when special story things happen. Finally no problem I'm really enjoying writing this

So that's my responses to that. Also little note, I do respond to reviews via PM as long as you talk about something in it (Most likely). Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys later

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	7. Strange Dreams

AN: Hello how long has it been, a day… well I'm sorry you had to wait sooo long for this but here it is. Also if any of you notice the weirdness of how the paragraphs or whatever they are is I'm sorry I've been trying and failing to fix it but it won't go away. Other than that all I can say is "I hope you're ready for stuff to get going" because now I am adding more components to get this going. Any ways enjoy!

_I opened my eyes and saw myself in a big room that looked a lot like the great hall on Berk but it looked more… mystical. The fire in the middle had two people, presumably warriors from their armor, sitting around it talking. Curiosity got the better of me as I walked closer to them "I'm telling you father he may not be strong on the outside but I can see the bravery in his heart." I watched the younger of the two say "I think you're right about this son, but this is thousands upon thousands of lives we are talking about here and that's a lot to put on someone's shoulders."_

_I heard younger of the two sigh "Why is it that the best in the heart are classified as the weak?" I watched the older put a hand on his shoulder "Because it makes them stronger." I was starting to feel like I wasn't supposed to hear this but I kept listening "Either way the plan is in motion so there is no turning back." I stepped back behind the pillar 'Plan? Thousands of lives? What is going on?' I turned to look back at them but they were gone 'Oh shit.' I looked around and didn't see them_

"_Hmm where is the exit?" I mumbled looking around. Their wasn't even a door in the place. Whoosh! I turned around to see the older guy and presumably guards. I hid behind another pillar and peeked out at them "Someone is in here but for some reason I can't figure out who, begin searching!" I started to panic, they would for surely find me _"**Hiccup."** _I heard a brief whisper "Ahh!" I was grabbed by the back of my cloths and was being brought over to the old guy _"**Hiccup**." _This time it sounded louder… and familiar_. _I was dropped on my knees in front of him, I looked up "You?!" The man said surprised. I had never met this man but I felt like I should know him "_**Hiccup!" **_It was louder. The man had an eye patch over his eye that looked like it was made out of gold and he had a bracelet with two crows on it, wait crows? Oh my gods err god this was Odin! "Hello hiccup." I was now more confused than ever. I was about to speak when I felt a tug on my chest. Odin looked confused "What are you doing?" I didn't know_** "HICCUP!" **_The pull was very strong and I felt myself start black out 'what is happening?!' the world then went fully black_

I sat up with sweat falling down my face and a very worried looking Toothless watching me "What happened?" She asked, I was so confused "You were just laying there and then you just started shaking violently." I wiped my head and took several deep breaths "I went to sleep and I was in this place that looked like a great hall and… you know what it was just a nightmare." I said well aware that what I saw wasn't a dream, but I didn't want to scare her

I looked at her and saw that she had a tear going down her face "I was trying to wake you for five minutes and you didn't wake… I thought you were dying." I walked over and hugged her "I'm ok, don't worry." We stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart "I'm sorry it's just… I was afraid I was going to lose my only friend."

I felt stupid for thinking that she left me "It's fine really, thanks for waking me." She nodded. I remembered I brought a basket of fish "Hey Toothless I've got something for you." She perked up her ears 'that's cute… wait what?' I pulled my thoughts away from that and went and got the basket "Here you go." I smiled as her eyes opened wide "Really?!" I nodded my head and she went in "Yep I got cod, salmon, and an eel if you're into it." At the word eel she instantly pulled her head out and started to freak. I ran over and slid on my knees to the basket and got it out then threw it away "Ya I'm not a fan of eels either, they kinda make me sick."

"Sorry I reacted so bad it's just eels kinda… well make us sick in a sense too." I chuckled "No need to apologize just eat I'll be fine." She did just that digging in. After a minute she walked away from it and over to me. I felt a fish hit me "You need to eat too." I thanked her and grabbed sticks for a fire "What are you doing?" I turned back and seen a confused look on her face "Getting things together for a fire to cook the fish." She still looked confused "Why would you burn it and not just eat it?" I laughed realizing dragons wouldn't understand "You see us humans need to cook a lot of our food or we'll get sick." She hummed in understanding

After getting all the sticks I groaned when I realized I didn't have a striker to light it "What's wrong?" I looked over at her lying on the ground "I don't have my fire starter with me." She looked at me weird before shooting a blast at the sticks making them instantly a campfire "Oh… ya, I'm stupid." I smiled and thanked her "So where were you yesterday?" I had really hoped she wouldn't ask "Well I uhh… kind of got hurt." She looked worried "Where at?" I pulled up my vest and shirt

Nothing was there. I started to freak out a little "I swear there were bruises all over." I said as I looked up at Toothless "Is my eye purple?" I asked. She nodded her head in a no. I started to panic even more "Hiccup maybe it was just your dream." She said as she started to nuzzle my side. I knew it had to do with the dream thing but I didn't know what "Maybe Toothless, just maybe."

I realized now people would wonder how I fixed myself 'I'll play it off as it wasn't as bad as thought.' I knew most would buy it. I patted the top of Toothless's head before walking over next to the fire and cooking my fish. I don't know what was happening with my body but it wasn't bad so I left it alone. After I finished my fish we talked about our lives and what we liked until dark

I looked up well aware it was dark but not wanting to go… but I had to "*Sigh* you know I would stay but I have to go back." I said, her ears drooped a little "But why can't you sleep here?" She asked. I was about to reply when I realized that she was right why could I stay? "Ok good point I'll stay."I watched her do what I could only assume to be a dragon smiling "But I need something to sleep on that's not a rock." I looked around and saw her raise her wing motioning me to her side "Really?" I wasn't sure if that's what she meant "Yes silly come here, trust me you shouldn't get cold." I hesitantly sat down and scooted over to her. I thanked her and asked one thing "Where were you earlier?" She put her wing across me like a blanket "Just getting food why?" I shook my shoulders "No reason." I scooted in further and smiled as I started to go to sleep

"This is a true friend"

AN: So I wrote this thing a day after posting and I'm smiling ear to ear with happiness because of it. Also I told you it would get better for him, it's not like I enjoy his pain but it needs to be done. Any who I would like to say that you guys are reviewing and follow/faving way more and I would like to thank you all for that. Now like usual onto the reviews!

RedHawkDude- Thank you and I hope I can keep you wondering (Not I an evil sadistic way)

Sun Fury- Or maybe he did get a chance

Guest (MMM)- Well she showed up and for the second part I'm not quite sure yet

scribe0magic- I bet he healed a little faster than you thought eh, and also he might see the pain. After all he does care for his son he just doesn't know how to show it after all Hiccup isn't a "typical" child in the village

Nightfurylov3r- Ya not a pretty sight but it's all better now, at least for now.

Kennayil- Yep food run and like I said to you before, Astrids character won't have a stock personality that fanfiction has created but it's not all milk and cookies either like I said.

So that's the reviews please give them a big round of applause *Sits there clapping like an idiot with his family looking weirdly at him* anyways thank you all and I'll talk to you next chapter, hope you all enjoyed

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	8. What am I!

AN: Holy crap this chapter was big (for me). Anyways hello again and I would like to say I hope you guys enjoy this little "Change" in hiccup because I enjoyed writing it.

I opened my eyes to a wall of blackness 'what the?' I pushed my hands up against it and smiled. I remembered I slept with Toothless. I felt her shift under me and begin to wake "Morning Tooth." I yawned out rubbing my eyes "Morning." She said pulling her wing out form in front of me. I had to squint when the light reached my eyes; it was still early in the morning though. I stood up feeling more refreshed then I have in a long time "Thanks for the wing." I said while stretching "No problem."

After a minute of waking myself up I realized that I had dragon training soon "Ah crap." I mumbled. Toothless looked up at me "What's up?" I knew I had to leave "I've got to go to the village otherwise people will start looking for me." She lowered her head "Oh." I really didn't want to but I knew Gobber wouldn't let me out of his sight unless I did "It shouldn't be too long only a few hours give or take."

"Ok, but I might be out getting food when you get back." She said "Ok see you later then." I gave her a little hug before walking over to the exit. I seen the eel from yesterday and decided Toothless didn't want it and it could potentially save me in training. When I picked it up it smelt like rotting flesh and sickness 'Uh yuck!' I thought as I put it on my right shoulder under my vest. I walked out of the cove and started my walk back to the village

I walked in from the forest and went to the middle of town. As I was walking I seen the teens walking in the direction of the area, I decided to wait before leaving. When I walked in to the arena I made it look like I was in pain to cover up the whole rib thing "Ahh… Hiccup with seconds to spare." Gobber said "You know me Gobber, never late." I watched him roll his eyes "Any way today we are taking another shot at the Zippleback to improve your teamwork." I heard a few groan. Gobber then separated us into groups Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut in one and Astrid, Ruffnut, and I in another. Gobber walked over and whispered in my ear "Figured they wouldn't mind ya." I rolled my eyes 'Ya I'm sure Gobber'

We grabbed our water buckets and walked to the left side "Hiccup." I looked over at Astrid who spoke to me "Listen to what we say and don't…" She walked over close and looked me in the eye "…mess up." I nodded my head in a positive. Gobber pulled the lever and the doors burst open with gas flying everywhere. I watched her say something to Ruffnut before she ran to the left. One of the heads popped out "Hiccup you and Ruff distract it." I was surprised that she would even trust me with that. Either way we set down our buckets and started waving at him. I seen Astrid come into throwing range, but Snotlout distracted it by slipping and the Zippleback turned right as she threw the water "Snotout!"

I watched the other group all panic and start to run out of the arena. Then it decided that I would be a better target and started to chase me "Stupid Vikings why don't you just give up." I got shoved down by one of the heads. I quickly spun around onto my back "Get back!" I opened the side of my vest and showed them the eel. I watched them hiss and back "Get that vile thing away from me!" I stood up and started pushing them back to their cage "That's right get back." When they got back to the cage I shut the doors "Sorry about this guys." I said as I locked the door

I quickly threw the eel out of the arena before anyone saw… or I puked from the smell "Hiccup… what was that?" I turned around slowly to see everyone looking at me weird "I uhh…" I didn't know what to say "Anyways, Snotlout how about you learn to walk and the rest of you nice work up until the end, but you need to stick together even when things go bad." I sighed in relief and silently thanks Gobber "Other then that class is dismissed

I was still nauseas from the smell on my shirt but I just tried to ignore it. I was walking out of the arena when Astrid grabbed me and shoved me against the wall "Ok Hiccup spill it, who have you been training with." I pushed her off somehow "I'm not training with anyone." She scoffed "Ya because you can scare a dragon and somehow aren't in pain anymore from broken ribs." I mentally face palmed, I stopped the act like an idiot "Ok fine I've been in self training and Gothi gave me some stuff for the pain… happy?" I hopped she would buy it "Fine but I'm watching you remember that." She said before walking out of the arena

I sighed, we had been good friends as kids but when her uncle got attacked by the flightmare she just… went cold. It was sad but I don't care anymore I got over it. I walked out of the arena and over to my house where I could get some herbs for Toothless's tail 'Can't believe I forgot last time' I thought as I walked through the house getting some supplies. I also grabbed a couple of fish for her and me. I was almost done when I heard a knock at the door "Hiccup can I talk to ya?" I heard Gobber at the door. I knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation

"Yes Gobber, come in." I made sure all of the stuff was hidden. I seen him come in "So Hiccup about that dragon… what happened?" I had an idea but it was risky "You see Gobber I uhh… found this book that told me of a thing that wards off dragons." I looked at him and he wasn't buying it "Ward off dragons." He said slowly. I nodded "Ok then what is this… thing." He asked "Can't you smell it on me?" I asked wondering how he didn't smell the disgusting eel "Well now that you mention it you kinda smell fishy." I was confused "It doesn't smell disgusting?" The old smith shook his head no "Fine I'll believe you because I need some help in the forge, but you will have to tell me this thing later."

I mentally groaned because I would be even longer now "Ok Gobber just let me change first." He nodded and I went upstairs to change. We left and went to the forge "So how much time will this take?" Gobber looked at me with a smirk "Why, got a hot date?" I blushed with the thought of Toothless in mind "N-no I just uhh… I have training." Gobber looked surprised "So ye actually took my advice." I nodded my head at him quickly hoping for him to forget it "Ok you'll be out of here in an hour or two." He said "Oh thank you Gobber." He smiled "Ya ya, just get to work." He needed me to work on some tools and a couple axes, so I got to it

It took a little longer than an hour but I got a lot done "Ok Hiccup I got the rest you can go to your training." I thanked him quickly as I put my stuff away and started to put out the forge. But I didn't see the hammer that I dropped and slipped on it. I reached my hands out to guard my face from the incoming forge fire "Hiccup!" I landed and quickly pushed out of it. I fell to the ground and patted the flames off of my sleeves "Hiccup, are you ok?!" I looked down expecting to see burnt hands and arms and saw these weird black things, they weren't burns though "I'm ok Gobber." I responded looking at my hands weirdly "Are you sure I thought you landed in it." I know I did but that would raise too many questions "No I missed it by a little bit." I heard Gobber sigh out in relief

He asked me again to be sure and I responded the same way "Ok Gobber I think I'm going to leave without almost burning alive this time." He chuckled "Ya you gave me quite a scare." I waved him off "I'll be fine." I said as I started walking back to my house. When I arrived I looked back at my hand and seen that some of the black things disappeared, I looked closer and they looked like scales. I began to panic inside 'what is happening to me?!' I had to take deep breaths and thought it through

"Ok so I can talk to dragons, have scales, eel smells bad, my wounds heal quickly, and I'm fire proof." It hit me, these are dragon traits… 'Oh my gods' I had to grab on to something I kept supported with the armchair my dad sits in "I'm becoming a dragon." I shook my head that was impossible 'But is it?' I stood there really hoping not. I had to talk to Toothless about this. I quickly grabbed all of the stuff I had packed earlier and left for the cove

I couldn't think on my way there, how could I? I seen the cove and I put a little more speed in my step. I walked down the little entrance "Toothless!" I called out "I'm over here." I looked over at the other side and she was sitting on a rock sun bathing. I walked over to the other side and dropped all of the stuff off. I was about to ask her but I figured it would be better to help her tail and tell her at the same time "Hey can I do something with you for a minute?" She jumped off and walked over to me

"Sure, what's up?" I grabbed out the herbs "I want to help your tail and ask you something." She agreed. I started mashing a few herbs into paste "So what do you want to ask?" I was nervous to ask "Have you ever heard a human turning into a dragon?" She turned around pulling her tail away "Why?" She asked worried. I needed to know "Because I've been having strange things happening to me that are well… dragon like."

"Like what?" She asked "Uh speaking to dragons, healing fast, and hel I'm even fire proof!" I saw something flash across her face "What is it?" I asked. She shook her head "Well I've never heard of a human turning into a dragon." I was about to say something "But… I have heard of the Volkin." She must have seen the confusion on my face "They are just stories but, the volkin were said to be warriors of peace between dragons and humans. They were also said to have the strengths of both sides. But those are just stories." I looked at her seriously "I don't think they were stories."

We sat in silence for a minute "So dragon kin eh?" She said "What do you mean?" I wondered "Well Volkin means dragon kin to us dragons, which means your part dragon." I had one more question "In the stories you heard did any of them say how they got their powers?" I hoped they did "Well ya… it was said that the gods handpicked them to keep peace." I remembered the dream "It wasn't a dream…"

That instantly got her attention "What do you mean?" I told her how the whole thing went from dialog to the people. After finishing she got a little upset "Why didn't you tell me?!" I looked away "I just didn't want to frighten you that's all." Her face softened "It's ok, but remember you can tell me anything." I smiled and hugged her "Thanks."

I got out the fish I brought and gave most to Toothless. After eating I laid down on her side and put the paste I made on her tail. Then we talked until it was dark which wasn't too long after eating. I asked her one more question before wanting to call it "Toothless, why did you decide to become friends with me?" She tensed up before responding "Well I don't know I just… when I looked at you I saw myself and I knew how bad was for people like us, and how much we need a friend." I smiled before hugging her side "Well I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything." She smiled "Me too." I smiled too before laying down all the way. She put her wing over me to keep me warm. All of the thoughts that had gone through my head that day made me tired. As I almost reached sleep I mumbled out the most forbidden words known to Viking kind

"I love you Toothless."

AN: So Hiccup is now a Volkin… it took a little while I know but now comes the fun bits of the story. Also for those that wanted a little romance here is a kick starter just for you guys. So that's my little change in Hiccup, you enjoy yes? Well I hope so. Again I would like to thank those that review, follow, or favorite. Anyways on to the reviews!

Scribe0magic- Ya little bit hybrid… or maybe something a little different

Sun Fury- Was this one of those scenarios?

RedHawkDude- I know the feeling and those words alone make me happy

Nightfurylov3r- How about now?

Dragon king- Ha, same answer, How about now?

So that's my responses to you guys. Also did I mention that I actually had to hold out from posting this because I had it done so quickly after the other? No… well I did and I'm proud of myself. Can't wait for your responses and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	9. This is what I am

AN: It is happening finally, cool stuff. Don't know what else to say really other than enjoy the chapter

Toothless POV

"I love you Toothless." My eyes widened a little at Hiccups words. I knew he didn't mean them, after all who could love her? I quickly dismissed the thoughts 'No, Hiccup cares for me more than the rest of them.' She remembered how much her nest mates always made fun of her for how different she is. I looked in my wing at him and smiled. I knew he cared for me and that I'm able to make him smile

'His smile, it's so cute' I shook my head 'He's a human why would I even have thoughts like this?' I didn't care about the differences he has given me, his mortal enemy, more kindness then anyone at the nest ever had. I sighed knowing he probably wouldn't return the feeling though. I felt him rub my side as he shifted around a bit. I decided I should probably sleep and think more on it later

I felt the sun hit my eyes 'Stupid sun' I opened my eyes and decided to let Hiccup sleep in a little while longer. I started to think of things that we could do together other then talking. I realized that he has probably never flown before; once my tailfin was fully healed I would take him on a trip to the clouds. I was pulled out of my thoughts from Hiccup moving, I started to pull up my wing to wake him. I quickly closed my eyes as a bright blue light flashed from inside, then I heard him scream "Hiccup!"

Hiccup POV

_I opened my eyes and seen that I was in that hall again 'Oh great' I looked around and seen the younger of the two I seen before in the middle "Hiccup." I jumped thinking he didn't know I was here. I walked over to him; he stood up strait and looked at me "Do you know who I am or why you're here?" I shook my head in a no. He smiled and put a hammer on the table "How about now?" I looked at it and realized it was Mjolnir. I nodded my head in a yes, after all only Thor himself can wield this deadly weapon_

"_Good now we must talk of your future." He pulled out a chair for me; I gladly sat down because my head was starting to spin "What of it?" I asked. I watched him sit across from me "Well you have figured out what you are becoming yes?" He asked. I nodded "I'm becoming a Volkin… I think." I heard him laugh, it sounded a bit like thunder "There is no if, ands, or buts about it, a Volkin is what you now are." I had a million questions but decided to ask the important ones_

"_So what is all… involved with this whole volkin thing?" I figured that's how I could get the most answers out of a question "Well theirs your powers and your duty so what do you want to know first?" He asked "What is going to change on my body?" I watched him take a deep breath "To start your body will become as fast and as strong as a dragons. You will have their weaknesses as well so I would advise talking to Toothless about those." I forgot that gods probably knew about everything and knew about her_

"_But in addition you will also get dragonic powers that you may summon at will such as fire, claw, and wings." My head started to spin with all of the info "So what type of dragon will my powers come from?" I asked wanting to know what type of dragon I was "All of them." That is a lot of dragons "But you're most powerful being powers of the night fury due to your bond." That much made sense to me "It will come to you. You just have to practice."_

"_As for your duty that is much simpler to explain but the task will not be easy." I felt fear start to rise up into my stomach "Your task I to end the human VS dragon war." If my eyes could bulge out they would "How could I even have a remote chance at that!?" I watched him put up his hands "The only advice I can give you is talk to Toothless about why they raid you." I was about to say something when I realized that why would dragons raid they can hunt fish just fine. As if he read my thoughts he smiled "Now you're catching on."_

_He motioned me to stand and walked me over to an open area with two dummies "I will get you started on how to use your powers. First think of fire." I began to think of fire "Now imagine that fire coming to life in your throat." I began to think about that "Now imagine all of that fire hitting that target." I did as he said. I felt smoke rise out of my throat and fly out. I coughed so hard I couldn't breathe "Very good." I looked at him funny 'This is good?' I coughed a few more times not able to get words out "Most of the volkin back in the day couldn't even blow smoke for a few hours." My mouth opened in an O "Now try again."_

_It had been an hour and I have tried multiple times "Again." I looked at the target 'Ok Hiccup just think about it what if I need to protect someone I love from danger.' I thought about fire, putting it in my throat, firing at the target, and then I thought about Toothless… *KabOOM* I flew back a few feet from an explosion on the dummy "Very well done!" He walked over to me and pulled me up "That was a plasma blast, only able to be used by master Volkin." I was no master that was certain "Odds are it is from your bond."_

_At least I could make sense of some of it now "To do anything else you just have to do the same steps as I showed you but with different things in mind." I nodded my head "Other than that I believe you can begin your journey." I still had questions but I'm sure they will be answered in due time "I will now send you back to your world." I had one last question "One more thing." I needed to know this "Is my mom doing ok up here?" I saw the look on the gods face, surprise. It quickly disappeared and he smiled "She's doing a little better than what you think." I was about to ask him what that meant "Now go home." I felt a tug and a flash of blue before leaving._

I felt myself touch the ground but I felt like someone had lit me on fire and I screamed out in pain "Hiccup!" I started to rub my body all over "It's ok Toothless, I'm fine." She shoved her head into my chest pushing me down "What happened, you scared me to death!?" I rubbed her head before explaining the visit with Thor except or the part where I ask why the dragons raid Berk

With her head still on my chest, her eyes went big "So you can do what dragons can do?" I nodded my head. She pulled her head off of my chest and smiled "Well, then show me what you can do." She looked excited. I chuckled slightly "Ok, ok I'll show you but I'm not that good at it right now." I stood up and looked for a target. I saw a tree that would do just fine. I sighed before going over the process 'Fire, putting it in me, now shoot!' I watched a little tiny plasma blast shoot out and hit the tree

I looked over at Toothless and she looked like she was in awe "What do you think?" She looked over at me smiling "Now that… was cool." I started smiling a little too knowing that the blast was weak "Little tip though; make sure your teeth are out of the way otherwise you will blow them out, hence the retractable teeth." Well now I know that little piece of important info "Also don't you have to go back to your village?" I heard in her voice that she didn't want me to go "I think I'm going to stay here today and train with my new powers." I watched her face light up "Really?" I nodded my head. She licked me in the face "Uhh…" I wiped the slime off of my face and watched her laugh. "Fricken overgrown lizard." She laughed harder. I walked over to the lake and washed it off; I turned around and started to begin on my self training

It was nearing dusk before I was done. I had managed to make a bigger blast, do it faster, and use different types of flame. Toothless arrived after leaving to get some fish for supper. She dropped me off a few "Thanks Tooth." I watched her perk up at the nickname "No problem." I might be wrong but I thought I seen red on her face. I ignored the thought, crawled next to Toothless, and ate my fish "I will have to go back tomorrow otherwise I'll have people looking for me." Toothless nodded her head in understanding and licked my cheek slightly "But don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can." I finished my last fish and laid back on Toothless "Good night Tooth." I felt her purr. I closed my eyes smiling feeling the heartbeat and breath of Toothless

'I think I'm falling in love with a dragon'

AN: Cool right? I think I have the volkin thing down most of the way. Also I've never done anything with romance before so I'm trying. Also with the romance thing the two have a deep liking for each other but not like full blown lovers though, because of that I'm trying to make it more… subtle by like having them enjoy each other's company to start and working my way up from there. So away from romance how about them reviews eh?

Scribe0magic- I'm happy to hear and I will try to mend the relationship

Guest (dovahkiin) – Not gonna lie, that gave me a chuckle

Sun Fury- Well I hope you like this scenario

Draconic king- Well now it might get a little sweeter

Nightfurylov3r- Well he'll change quite a bit. Also like I said, I more than just considered it and I hope you like it

So that's the responses to those reviews. Anyways I would like to thank everyone that has so far read, followed, favorite, and reviewed for all of your support and I will see all of you in the next chapter I hope you enjoyed

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	10. Second Chances

AN: Sorry for my French but, holy shit this chapter was massive. Not big but massive! Anyway now that my ego is inflated how about I talk about other things. First off I would like to say that I am in the 90's for follows and I'm giddy for 100 to come around. Also I'm not sure how this chapter will end out because I wrote it over 3 days and I'm not quite sure if it will affect it. If you can't tell cool, but if it does let me know if it's good or bad. So other then that I hope you enjoy this because it has a lot of story in it

I woke up to the familiar blackness of Toothless's wing above me. I began to listen to the rhythm of her heart and the speed of her breath… it was soothing. I started to think about the relationship I was building with Toothless. I have poured more of my feelings out to her then everyone I've ever talked to combined and she could relate to me. I realized that Toothless basically brought me out of a… tough moment in my life 'I couldn't be any luckier with a friend.' I thought with a slight smile on my face

'Or maybe more than a friend…' I shook my head at the thought after all how could a dragon "like like" a human? I myself didn't care for the species difference after all she has been kinder to me than anyone else I know, but I don't think I should risk saying anything after all, we just became friends. I sighed out at my dilemma cursing myself 'only you would fall for a dragon… freaking idiot.'

I felt Toothless shift behind me and heard her breath start to quicken "Good morning Tooth." I said as I pushed up on her wing which she moved rather sluggishly "Morning Hiccup." I stretched out my back feeling slight popping, I looked over at Toothless and seen she was doing the same "So how did you sleep?" She asked "Honestly I haven't slept this good in a long time." I replied

She hummed a little "That's good… so when are you leaving?" I looked up at the sky and determined that I still had a couple hours "I have a little while, how about we eat breakfast?" At the thought of food my stomach growled. I heard her giggle a little "Sure, I'll go get some fish." I watched her walk over to the lake and look in "How become you didn't fish here earlier?" I asked "I didn't want the lake to run out in case I got stuck in here." I quickly understood, if her tail got infected she probably couldn't get out "Smart thinking."

She smiled "Thanks." I remember a few seconds later that I needed to put some more paste on her tail again before I left. My head whipped around when I heard an explosion over by Toothless. I walked over and seen multiple dead fish on the surface of the water "Breakfast is served I guess." I mumbled out walking in the water pulling out six fish. After a few minutes she got four more out of the lake "I just want one." I said grabbing one from the pile. I felt a fish hit me in the face "Ow, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek "You need to eat more."

"Yes mom." I grumbled out before grabbing the fish. I put some sticks into a pile before using a nightmare flame to light it. I coughed a few times considering I had only used nightmare flame twice "I'm still *cough* getting used to this." I wheezed out "It will got better." She said with a smile hinting at her lips "I hope so."

After coughing up a lung I cooked up the two fish on the newly made fire "You know, you haven't tried cooked fish, wanna try it?" I asked "I'll try it… if you eat one raw." Now that sounded disgusting but why not right? "Ok fine." I put the cooked one in her paws and grabbed one of the raw ones. I had to wipe off a little dirt on it "Ready?" She asked. I knew I was probably going to throw up but I nodded anyway. We counted down from three and took a bite… it was, not bad. It tasted almost the same as being cooked but the texture changed a lot.

"You know what… it's not that bad." I said taking another bite making sure "This isn't too bad either, but I like it raw better." I she said "I don't mind both ways, but it's a little bit slimy." I said honestly. It was probably the fact that I was becoming dragon that I didn't puke the second it touched my lips 'I wonder what else will change'

I looked up at the sun and decided it was time for me to leave "I best be on my way." Toothless nodded "Ok, I'll see you later then?" Don't know why but I remembered I forgot to do Toothless's tail again "Of course and when I get back I'm going to need to redo your tail." I said as I began to leave. After several minutes I arrived back at Berk and started to walk over to the arena for training

I arrived only a minute before the rest did. Gobber walked over and motioned me to come closer "Where were ya yesterday?" He asked. I knew it was going to happen "I was training and got lost in the forest." I responded calmly "You got lost? You never get lost." This is what I was hoping not to happen "Well it was dark… my bad." I seen Gobber eye me suspiciously "Did something happen?" I realized where he was going with this "No Gobber I didn't break anything or hurt myself in any way." I mentally chuckled wondering what his reaction would be if I told him I spent yesterday spitting out fire "You know I'm letting you get away with more than ye should?" I nodded my head and thanked him for stopping asking questions "Ya ya, but don't make me regret not asking."

I thanked him again and walked over to the other teens "Today we will be fighting… the nadder!" He surprised us by pulling the lever and jumping out of the way. The nadder shot out and started to look around at all of us. Then it locked onto me "What are you!?" Not gonna lie, she sounded angry. Right before I could say anything she charged me which I avoided with a side roll. After successfully not dying I talked to her in a voice that couldn't be heard by the others "I'm not here to hurt you." I watched a spike fly by my face "Not what I asked!" I evaded a few more until I had one hit me in the side

"Hiccup!" I kept my ground and tried again "I will tell you later but not with the Vikings around." She must have accepted because she went after Snotlout. I looked at the spike that hit me in the side, it wasn't bad it just gave me a nice gash on my side and got caught in my vest 'Pain… love it' I thought sarcastically. I walked out of the arena up to Gobber in the spectator section "You ok?" I nodded my head yes. I watched him rub his mustache "I've got to ask, what you do in your training?" I felt it just hit me that I just evaded a nadder, guess the powers are kicking in "You know running, pushups, ect…" He looked like he bought it

The fight lasted about twenty minutes until Gobber had enough and put the nadder back in her pen "I swear on Odin's beard you lot are getting worse." I heard a few of the teen's grumble, mostly Snotlout "Tomorrow no one bring any weapons." They all started to complain and Gobber put his hand up "No… weapons tomorrow, I have something planned." I could already tell that we were not going to enjoy tomorrow. After he dismissed us I walked a few laps around the arena until everyone was gone. I checked around just to make sure, after all I wouldn't want someone seeing me talk to a dragon.

I walked down to the nadders cage/pen "You wanted to talk." I stated through the door. I heard some shuffling before I heard her speak "Yes, I do." I had a hard time hearing her through the door so I pressed up closer "What is it you want to know." I asked knowing lots of questions would be asked "I can hardly hear you." I groaned, I really didn't want to risk letting her out but we wouldn't be able to talk properly if we kept doing this "I'm going to let you out just… don't kill me." I hoped the nadder was in more of a mood to talk than kill. I walked over to a lever that would open her cage and pulled it

I watched her come out slowly and what I could assume looking for other Vikings "I swear this isn't a trap or anything like that." She huffed out a little before exploring around to see if I was lying. After a minute of checking out the area she walked back over to me and did what I assume to be sitting "What are you?" I wonder how many times that would be said in the future "I'm a friend." I replied casually, she didn't look like she enjoyed that answer "Fine, then why do you smell of night fury Viking." She spit out the last bit "I have become friends with one and see her quite a bit, which probably explains the smell." She looked surprised then doubtful "Prove it."

I stood there a few seconds wondering how I could possibly prove that "Umm… how?" I thought about it for a few seconds until it hit me "Toothless…" I watched the nadder reel back her head "What?" I looked her in the eye "The night fury I have become friends with, her name is Toothless." The nadders eyes widened at the name "You… actually became friends…" I nodded in a yes. But I guess if I heard a dragon say it was friends with a viking I would be surprised and doubtful too

"So you're actually not here to harm me?" I laughed a little "I couldn't hurt you if I tried, if anything I was worried you would kill me." She looked at me funny "How? I can actually feel the power of whatever is you are radiating." Well now I've learned that dragons can tell I'm a Volkin…great "Ya I kinda… don't know how it fully works yet." I responded slowly "So like I've asked… what are you?" I'm highly debating if I should tell her, but it's not exactly like she could tell Gobber or something right?

"I'm the Volkin." I said hoping this wasn't a bad idea to tell her. She didn't reply she just stood there until she warbled a little in what I can only assume to be a chuckle "The volkin are just a myth."Wow she didn't even believe me "Well humans can't speak to dragons but what am I doing?" I watched her shake her head "No way, it's not possible those are just stories!" I shook my head in a no "But they aren't just stories." I was really hoping at this point that this isn't a bad idea "Ok you're a volkin… still very hard to believe." I shrugged "Not exactly like I believed it either at first."

I watched her shuffle around nervously "Does that mean you came to help us then?" I stepped back a step "What do you mean?" I asked "I mean are you going to get us out of here?" I forgot that I'm basically talking to a prisoner "Yes I will." She started to jump around until I put up my hand for her to stop "I will but not right now, I need to make it look like an accident otherwise I will be killed." She looked saddened that she couldn't leave but she nodded in understanding "Thank you, before you go back do you have any more questions?" I asked "No but can I ask you to do something?" I shrugged "Depends on what it is." I thought I heard her sigh "Can you please tell Toothless that Stormfly is sorry? She'll know what it means." I didn't know who Stormfly was but I assumed that Toothless would "I can do that as long as you can be patient with me in getting you out." I watched a sad smile start on her face "Thank you and of course I'll be as patient as you want." I put her back in her cage and started to walk out of the arena

I made it to town and went over to the forge to get work done for Gobber. I walked In and grabbed my apron "Ah didn't think you would come to work today." I walked over to him "Well here I am what needs to be done?" He pointed over to a small pile of axes and tools of different types before leaving to do something. I grabbed an axe and started to sharpen it "How the Hel do people break this stuff so quickly?" I mumbled to myself "How about by using it." I jumped a little and looked over to where we collect weapons to see Astrid. I set the axe down and wiped the sweat that already was collecting on my brow "What do you need Astrid?" She set her axe on the counter "I put a chip in it while training and I was hoping you could fix it."

I knew this was her uncle's axe and that it was a important to her "Of course, no problem." I began to grind it down the chip, once that was gone I began to smooth out the rest of the blade. I finished off after a few minutes by cooling it in some water. I brought it over to her and set it down "I fixed the chip in the lower part and sharpened it." I said business like. She gave me a few coins and started to walk away. Then she stopped and I heard her sigh, then she turned around "So you said your training yourself?" I was a little surprised she asked but I didn't really care "Why do you care?" Now she looked surprised "I thought that maybe… maybe I could give you some tips?"

I was wondering where this was coming from "Now why would you offer me help?" I asked suspiciously. I watched her fidget nervously; she never fidgets or gets nervous "I thought you might want some help." I just about completely lost it "Help!? Astrid you have no idea how long I've needed help." She was about to say something but I cut her off "I've basically lived in Niflheim for the past eight years and now you offer help?!" She turned away "I needed time." "Time?! You've' had eight years and not once in all of them did you help me or even ask for help for yourself. Why is that?!" She started staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on Midgard "It's complicated." She said quietly "No please explain."

She sighed and looked at me, tears were starting to form but she blinked them away "You know I was very close to my uncle." I nodded "Well when the flightmare killed him I just… I couldn't believe he was gone." I already knew this "But that's not all, when he died the villagers saw the fearless Finn Hofferson freeze in fear from that vile beast and it brought great shame to the Hofferson name." I knew this too but I didn't think people really thought that much of it "For the longest time we were known to be the clan that's warriors will freeze in the face of an enemy." I watched tears form in her eyes "After the funeral I heard some villagers talking about how my uncle died a coward's death and would spend eternity in Niflheim." She put her head down on the counter "Then why ignore me?" This didn't add up. She pulled her head up "Well the village's taunts got to my parents and they forbid me to see you because they said you were… well…." I knew what she was going to say so I shushed her

This did change my views of her a lot more then what it was before, but it didn't mean she was forgiven. I sighed; I would give her one chance to prove that she wasn't lying. Before I could say anything I saw her walking away "Astrid." She walked a little faster into the village. I pulled off my apron and ran after her. I caught up to her near her house; I put my hand on her shoulder "Astrid." She turned around with more tears threading to fall "Astrid, I'm not going to say I forgive you…" She started to turn back to her house but I kept her in place "But I am willing to give you a second chance." She looked very surprised "B-but why would you do that?" I smiled and put my other hand on her other shoulder "Because lucky for you I believe I second chances and maybe have a little weak spot for you." She hugged me. I was shocked for a few seconds before returning the hug "Thank you." She whispered to me, we sat like that for a few seconds before releasing. She smiled "I will do my best to build back our relationship." I believed her "I'm going back to the smithy to finish up some work… I'm happy we talked."

We parted ways and I went back to the forge. I grabbed my apron and put it back on "So what was that about?" I heard Gobber say. I grabbed the axe I was working on "Just mending a few relationships." I heard him sigh behind me "I hope so." I spent la little over an hour fixing random tools "I think I'm going to call it Gobber." I said cleaning up my workspace "Ok lad, I'll see you tomorrow." I put my stuff away and walked down to the docks. I went over to a storage building and grabbed ten fish for us tonight. I didn't want to take too much otherwise someone could notice it missing. I walked back up to my house and grabbed some fresh herbs for Toothless's tail. After deciding that I had enough I put the basket on my back and went to the cove

As I was walking down into the cove I remembered what the nadder wanted me to say to Toothless. I saw her laying on a rock "Hey Tooth." She cracked open an eye "Hey Hiccup." She said as she stretched out. I grabbed the herbs and a fish for myself "I brought some food for us." She thanked be before digging in. I took the liberty of putting on the paste as she was eating. It took her a few minutes to finish before I decided to tell her about my visit with the nadder "So the nadder knows what you are?" I nodded my head yes "Yes. And she had a message for you." Her ears perked up a little "What was it?" She asked curiously "She said to tell you that Stormfly is sorry." She froze "Tooth are you ok?"

She backed up and ran to the other side of the cove crying "Toothless!" I quickly ran after her. I made it over and seen her crying curled up on the ground. I walked over slowly "Tooth…" I put my hand on her "Please just leave me alone…" I rubbed her shoulder "Please Tooth, what's wrong?" She just cried harder. I took my hand off and started to hug her "Shhh, it's ok; it's ok just let it out."

Her cries soon turned into silent sobs "I-I'm sorry Hiccup it's j-just a hard topic for me." She got out shakily "It's ok Tooth if you don't want to talk about it." I said soothingly. She shifted around and I let go of her "No I want to tell you." I nodded "Ok, take as much time as you need."

I heard her take a deep breath "I have told you that I'm not a much liked dragon in the nest…" I nodded a yes "Anyway what I didn't tell you was that I did have a good friend a few years ago, a nadder… her name was Helen… but she passed." She took another breath "We were on a raid here on Berk and she was in charge of distractions to keep the Vikings away from the food. But under her command was a nadder named Stormfly… she got shot down with one of those vines with rocks on the end." I didn't know where this was going "Helen always looked out for everyone especially Stormfly because she was the newest to her group. So she went in to rescue her, she burnt off the vines and Stormfly flew away." I seen a tear leak down her cheek "But one of the Vikings threw an axe and c-cu…" I quickly started hugging her "its ok you don't have to continue." She shook her head "I'm fine… a Viking cut into one of her wings so she couldn't get away." I cringed "But the worst part is when he started h-hacking at her, a-and laughing while he did it." I felt like I was going to be sick, I couldn't imagine how she felt "And I did nothing to stop it, all I did was watch her die." I turned my head away for a second "After the raid I tried to stay away from all of the others, most didn't bother checking on me unless they were picking fun at me…" She closed her eyes looking down "Tooth, look at me." She turned and looked at me with watery eyes "You couldn't have done anything to stop it and whatever you do don't let it eat at you please." She gave me a sad smile "I came to terms with it a while ago; it's just that I haven't thought about it in a while."

I kept her embraced for a minute "Are you going to be ok?" I asked worried "I'll be fine, and thank you for being such a caring friend." I smiled "No problem Tooth." I shifted to lie on her side with her looking over at me "If there is anything you need ever… please let me know." I said "I will thank you… for everything." I leaned over and kissed the top of her head "It's no problem." I just realized what I did and blushed "Today's been a long day, let's get some sleep." She agreed and I sighed out in relief that she didn't ask why I did that "Good night Hiccup." She said as she put her wing over my body "Sweet dreams Tooth." I said as I got comfortable to sleep

'Gods, I just kissed a dragon…'

AN: So I added a little more Hiccup and Toothless time in this chapter, a little bit of Astrid, and a sad story… I did a lot this chapter. Either way I would like to now talk to the reviewers

Nightfurylov3r\- I did come up with an idea for that thanks to you informing me and Hiccup can change body parts (Any of them) at will

scribe0magic\- Ya I read that story too but mine is changed a bit from that one. Also not really sure on the whole kids thing yet

Guest (MMM)- I'm glad you enjoy them and yes they will. Also I've seen you review on here a couple times, I would recommend getting an account on here (Just a recommendation)

Guest\- I'm happy it is a liked change, and in my opinion a lot of the dragon have their strengths and weaknesses but the night fury has a little more of an advantage a lot of the time. Also I didn't even think of the speed stinger, but I don't think I'll have him do that otherwise any battle scene would be boring to read. But good thinking though.

Sun Fury- Well you've gotten to see a little bit of Astrid now and his dad… ya probably won't go well for him

RedHawkdude\- Ya you know, just a little visit with a god… nothing too extreme

Guest\- Well then by the gods of Asgard… thank you :-)

\- I honestly didn't thinks so but I'll believe you. Also it would be more effective but dragons don't shoot fire from their hands err… paws

Kennayil\- Thank you for all of the help you gave me it will be used, and I thought it would be a clever thing to do for readers with the god thing

Guest (dovahkiin)- Thank you I did

So that is all of the reviews. Shout out to Kennayil for giving me advice on romance. Also to the core of justice- I'm sorry I couldn't do that I just don't think I'm up for a task like that.

So one last thing, I have been reading a story on fanfiction that doesn't have hardly any follows or reviews and it is FANTASIC and I would like to show some people this story because I enjoyed it so much and it deserves much more credit. Be warned it is a very big story and has some sexual parts (He/she warns you) but if you read it I can almost guarantee that you will like it

**Finding Yourself**

**By: Nightstar Fury**

So please I'm begging you guys to check that story out even if you don't read it just check it out it is probably one of the best I have ever read (still reading). So other then that I will see all of you in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	11. Meeting The Tyrant

AN: So I think I'm getting better at writing longer chapter (Tell me if I'm not) which is cool. Also I had a guest bring up a very good point that I would like to address "There is nothing in canonical HTTYD to indicate that Astrid ever teased, bullied or was mean to Hiccup." That is very true but fanfiction put her into that group just because it adds a little story and emotion. Anyway In this story Astrid didn't bully, tease, or hurt him in any way but she didn't do anything to stop it either while being aware which upsets Hiccup because they were friends. Now with that out of the way I would like to thank the guest that informed me for the little mix up. Another bit of big news… I hit **100 follows!** I freaked out my family coming over because all I was saying to myself was "100 follows… wow." Ya I felt a little awkward. So I want to thank my currant all 104 followers and 65 favorites for getting me to that number. So enough this rant has gone on too long and I will say enjoy the chapter!

I woke up to the sound of whimpering behind me "Tooth are you ok?" I felt het start to shake behind me "N-no please stop… don't hurt her!" I quickly pushed off her wing "H-Helen please I'm sorry…" I started to shake her "Toothless wake up!" I shook her harder "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I went to her head and grabbed it. I felt a wetness on my hand "Tooth please wake up please, it's just a nightmare." I said as I slightly shook her head. I watched her eyes open slightly "H-hiccup?" I sighed in relief and gave her a hug "It's me Tooth don't worry I'm here." I felt my shoulder start to get wet "It felt so real…" I rubbed her back "They always do but remember, it's not real." I heard her sniffle "Thanks for waking me." I lied down next to her head "No problem at all Tooth." I watched her for a few minutes and she got back to sleep, I soon followed

I felt something nudging my side "Hiccup it's time to get up." I groaned and opened my eyes "Please tell me I'm not going to be late." I didn't want to be late again "No but I let you sleep a bit longer and I brought you breakfast." I sat up and thanked her. I grabbed the fish and started eating it. My mind was still trying to prevent me from eating it raw but it still didn't taste bad in the end. I looked up and decided that I would have to leave in a few minutes so I grabbed the rest of the herbs from last night and turned it into a paste "This will be the last time I do this. It's healing up nicely." I said as I put the little paste I had left onto her tail "I can't wait to be able to fly properly." She said looking up to the sky. I looked up too wondering what I would be like to fly. I decided that my time has run out "I'm going to have to leave. I'll see you later." She looked back down at me "I know, see you later." I grabbed the basket and walked out of the cove

I arrived and started to go to the arena. I looked around and saw lots of commotion with people moving towards the docks. I found Gobber in the crowd "Gobber what's going on?" He turned to see me "Your father is returning, oh and training is canceled." I felt stupid after all I've been to my dad returning before "Oh ya, I forgot." I decided it best for me to greet my dad down at the docks so I followed Gobber

I waited with Gobber until the boats docked… at least what was left of them. The boats were loaded with people so I'm going to assume that most made it to another boat before theirs sank. I watched my father's boat pull up, multiple people began to come off with their weapons and spare cloths. My dad stepped off and greeted Gobber "So did ye find the nest?" I watched my dad's face begin to darken "Not even close." He said "Oh wonderful." Gobber and I are the few that can be sarcastic in moments like these "Please tell me you're at least having better luck here." Gobber shrugged "Nothing great but nothing bad either. Your son's getting a little better though." I saw his face crack a slight smile "Good."

I decided now would be a good time to welcome him home "Welcome back dad." I watched him lighten up at those words "Ahh yes, it's good to be back." He gave me a quick hug "So Gobber said you're getting good at training, is it true?" I felt a little guilty considering I've done nothing to get better, but I nodded in a yes "That's my boy!" He said following it with a chuckle. I grabbed his bag of cloths and started walking with him back to the house "Are you training at home too, or just with Gobber?" I could tell he was trying to start up a conversation "I'm training out in the forest." I heard him hum a little "That's good…" I felt it start to go awkward and the trip went silent from there

We got to the house and I brought the cloths he brought back up to his room. I came back down and seen my dad rubbing a helmet gently "Who's helmet is that?" I asked curiously. He stopped rubbing it and stood up "It's yours." My eyes widened a little; I never thought I would get a helmet from my dad "D-dad I don't know what to say…" He smiled and gave me the helmet "Your mother would have wanted you to have it…" I began to rub the smooth surface in the front "… it's half of her breast plate, I-it keeps her close." I was a little wierded out but it is one of the nicest things I've ever gotten from my dad "Thank you dad." I said putting it on my head to try it on. It's a little too big for my head but I didn't care if it was useable, it was the thought of it that I cared about "Oh ya and I forgot…" I watched him quickly go up the stairs and herd stuff being moved "Ahh here it is." He came down the stairs with his hands behind his back

"What's that?" I said asking the obvious. I saw a smile go across his face before he brought out a book from his back. I was confused; it isn't like Vikings like to read or had books. He handed the book and I read the title "**Complete Guide Of Weapons Part 2**" I looked at my dad surprised "When did you get this?" I watched him rub his hands together "Well I've had that book for a while, but the weapons in it were a little to foreign for me which is why I assumed you might like it." I did a quick flip through it and seen lots of weapons that I have never heard of before. The katana, gladius, rapier, and lots of other weird ones "Thank you dad… I really like it." He patted me on the back "Thought you would." I looked a little closer and realized that it showed you the history of the weapon, how to build it, and how to use it 'Maybe I'll find something in here that I might use' I thought flipping around it a bit. I spent about half an hour before wanting to go see Toothless "Hey dad, I'm going to the forest to train." I told him "Ok see you tonight." I began to walk out of the house when I just realized that now I couldn't sleep with Toothless anymore 'Damn…'

I got a few more fish out of storage before returning to the cove. I walked down through the little crevice "Hey Tooth are you here?" I called out. I didn't hear any response 'Guess she's out fishing' I decided while she was away I would do what I had said to my dad and train, bet he wouldn't like this type of training though. Instead of raining my flame I have decided to change a body part into a dragonic one. I looked at my right hand and decided to turn it into a night fury's. I closed my eyes and imagined the look of Toothless's paw and thought about that becoming one with my hand. I opened my eyes and concentrated on my hand for a couple minutes. I seen a little flash of light, that wasn't that bright, before seeing my hand with scales and claws on them "Whoa…" I turned around to see Toothless. I didn't even hear her come in. I looked at my left hand and tried the same thing; it happened a lot faster this time now that I knew what to do.

I looked back over to Toothless and grinned "I think I'm getting the hang of this." She had a look on her face that worried me "Tooth what's wrong?" She shook her head "Nothing's wrong I just… have a question for you." I felt a fear start to rise in me "What is it?" She looked like she really wanted to ask "Well I was wondering if you wanted to… go flying with me?" I sighed out in relief that it wasn't a "Bad" question. Then what she just asked me just sank in "Like as in actually fly?" She nodded and then nervously dragged one of her paws across the ground "Ya… if you want to." I laughed a little at her nervousness "Of course I will." Her nervousness melted away instantly "Really?!" She asked excitedly "Of course I will."

She jumped around "Why were you nervous for asking." I asked "I thought you might be afraid of heights." She said "You don't have to be worry about that. Also how will I fly with you?" I asked wondering how we would do this "Well you'd ride me of course." She said back. I felt myself start to blush deeply and looked down. I shook my head 'Gods I'm sick' I thought as I quickly brought myself back to normal "So when do you want to do this?" I asked "Well I was thinking now, unless you don't want to." I thought about it for a second before deciding that I did want to fly "Then let's do it, just go slow ok?" She nodded before lowering herself closer to the ground. I climbed on and sat a little bit behind her front legs "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked worried "If I didn't Tooth I would tell you, but this is something I want to do." I responded "Just don't go too fast." I added "Ok ready?"

"I'm ready." I felt her tense up before she jumped into the air, I gripped her back tightly. I felt my body start to tell me that this isn't ok, but I ignored it. I looked back to see the ground getting further and further away, I loved every second of it. We got to a decent height nearing the clouds "That was the fastest we should go for this trip." I heard Toothless say underneath me "Tooth this is… amazing." I said putting my hand on her shoulder rubbing it "I knew you would enjoy it." I looked down over her sides and seen Berk, it's beautiful. We flew slowly above Berk to a point where we couldn't be seen "Can we go higher, I want to see a cloud if that's ok." I asked her. She started a slow ascend up to the clouds. When we reached them I swiped my hand expecting it to be fluffy but all I got was a cold wet hand. I wiped my hand off "So clouds are water?" I heard her hum out a yes

We were flying around for a while when I decided to ask what Thor wanted me to "Tooth why do dragons raid Berk?" I felt her falter in flight for a second "Why would you ask that?" She responded "It's just… from what I can tell dragons can fend for themselves so why attack us?" I asked wondering what was so bad "I'll tell you when we land but for now I just want to enjoy this flight with you." I agreed and began to enjoy the flight again. It was starting to get dark and I told her I needed to get back "Ok I'll bring us back just give me…" She quickly shot up into the air causing me to nearly fall off "What are you do…" I seen a horde of dragons around us and pushed myself close to her back "Tooth what's happening?" I whispered. She didn't respond but instead started to duck and weave through sea stacks that had appeared. We did that for a minute before a giant mountain came into view 'I assume this is the nest.'

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." We shot in through a little hole in the side and came out inside to see a huge chasm. Toothless brought us to a little perch over viewing the chasm. I watched as lots of dragons came in dropping their food into the chasm "Wow, don't even have the decency to eat it." I mumbled out annoyed. I kept watching until a groncle came last and spit out a half eaten fish. I watched it start to fly away until I heard a growl that could only come from Niflheim. The groncle tried fly faster but I watched in horror as a head as big as a house come up and ate it "Tooth please we NEED to get out of here!" I yelled at her. It must have done the trick because she shook her head and started to look for a way out. Unfortunately the monster in front of me also heard me "**A human in my nest?! Unacceptable**!" I saw a bunch of dragons take off as fast as they could while crying out in fear. I gripped Toothless's back expecting the quick take off. I yelled out when she took off because it was extremely fast. I looked behind us to see the behemoth starting to come up after us. I watched it get a Zippleback before going back down

We made it back to the cove in record time. I hopped off of her and knelt down on the ground to keep myself from falling over "Tooth… what the Hel was that?!" I said after a few seconds looking up at her "That is why we raid the Vikings." It made sense; it was almost like a bee hive except this bee hive is a mountain and has a dragon that is almost equal in size to it. I now understood why Thor wouldn't just tell me "So… that was exciting." I said sarcastically. I heard Toothless huff "That monster needs to die." Whoa that was a quick change of mood but I did agree. I watched her head fall "But it's not possible." She said quietly. I put my hand on her shoulder "That tyrant will fall, maybe not now but she will even if I have to do it myself." I told her confidently "That's the thing Hiccup I don't want you to." I was confused "Why wouldn't you?" She turned her head to look at me "Because I really like you ok and I don't want to lose you." She said with a tear going down her face "I can't lose you too." She whispered out. I gave her a hug around her neck "You won't." I whispered into her ear

I kept hugging her for a minute before pulling away. I watched her smile sadly "I know you will try to bring her down in the future no matter what, but it scares me." I looked into her eyes "I wouldn't try anything unless I was positive that it would work so don't worry." I'm going to assume those words helped because I watched her visually relax. I looked down at my hands and realized that they were still dragonic 'Whoops.' I concentrated on making them normal again. After a few seconds a familiar flash happened and they were normal 'That's better'

I remembered the fish I brought and grabbed them "Here's some dinner, figured you might me hungry after almost dying I know I am." I joked "Thanks, I guess death does make you hungry." She responded taking a few fish. I chuckled at her response before getting a fire started with nadder fire this time. I began to cook my food because I'm still not used to the sliminess of it being raw. As it was cooking I brought out the book my dad gave me and lied down next to Toothless "What's that?" she asked as I sat down "This, will help me defend myself." I said "Good I don't have to worry about you when I'm not around you." I rolled my eyes before opening the book

(AN: These are real facts if you're into it) I went to a chapter called Japanese weapons. The first one I seen was called a Tekkan, a duller heavier blade designed to be used against an armored target and a Hachiwari which did the same but it had a little curve to it allowing for armor to be dug into. I went further and found a Kama also known as the Sickle. It was basically a scythe but with a straighter handle designed to slash at enemies. Next I saw a Kunai; this was a throwing knife with a V like shape to it. It was also used to scale buildings and be used as a tool. I marked the page wanting to come back later to this one. Then I found a Bo staff, a long wooden stick that was long in size. It said that this weapon was liked because it could be used in many different ways from slashes to jabs. I flipped through lots of other weapons like hammers, bows, knuckle dusters, and more.

I was at the end when it said that the last two weapons were hard to make but extremely deadly I read the first one called the Horokubiya, this was a bomb that was created by some people called the Chinese. It talked about some kind of black powder that I had never heard of before so that was out of the idea. I began on the last weapon… the Katana; a sword designed to be very quick, very sharp and could withstand lots of abuse. It said that it was the soul weapon of a samurai whatever that was. I looked at how to make it. It consisted of heating up metal folding it and repeating many times. There were other things too but I won't go into details. I marked that page too

I sighed after reading and set the book down. I looked over at Toothless that had fallen asleep "I hope you sleep well tonight Tooth." I said as got comfortable on her side. Her wing went over me "You too Hiccup." I was a little surprised but I thanked her before going to bed

'I will free the dragons from that beast…'

AN: I hope you guys liked the little bit of Japanese weapons, I didn't go too far in detail but I did say the truth. So one last thing before I go to the reviews, how is my summery in the beginning? I know a lot of you would say fine but I look at it and am like "Ehh sounds kinda good… I think." Either way I want to change it and am open to ideas via PM if you're willing to throw an idea my way. Now on to the reviews

scribe0magic- I might add a little god action later, this just seemed like a little better option for the moment

Guest- I'm sorry you feel that way but I will fix their relationship because I believe Astrid will be a good friend for Hiccup.

Guest- Thank you greatly for pointing that out so I could clarify it for everyone. I hope that I made her not look as bad as some portray.

RedHawkdude- Ya great stories, I just fell in love with it. Also little side thing, do multiple people work on those stories then?

DeadMenPlaying- Thank you, I like to give you guys something to leave with that doesn't suck

Nightfurylov3r- Well you got it in time to be able to be responded to so I think you're doing well

Kennayil- So this answers the weapon thing with a no. Also I've been getting a little more involved in trying to show Hiccup's liking for Toothless

Guilmon23- You can bet on it

So thank you to everyone and I will talk to you guys next chapter. I hope you enjoyed

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	12. I killed her

AN: So this chapter will have a little more emotion in it then a few of the others. I'm not really sure if I'm doing a good job with his emotions in this one but until I'm told otherwise it's good. Also I decided to try a different format for this because someone said it was a little hard to track before so I hope this helps you read it better. Anyways here you go

I began to wake and think of yesterday's events. I wouldn't do anything stupid but the thought of all dragons living in fear upset me. I decided to think about it later rather than stressing myself out as I wake up. I slowly pushed Toothless's wing out of the way trying not to wake her. After I crawled out I stood up and brushed myself off. The sun was below the trees telling me I had time to stick around so I pulled out my book and read about more weapons. There were a few that peaked my interest such as a short sword, crossbow, an a combat knife. After thinking about what weapons to use I decided to try the katana, kunai, and the combat knife. I marked all of the pages before setting it down.

I heard Toothless begin to wake up "Hiccup, where did you go?" I heard her ask sounding worried "I'm over her Tooth." I said waving my hand up in the air. She sighed out "You scared me." I put my hands up "My bad, sorry."

She walked over to the rock I was sitting on "So what are you doing." I just shrugged "I just read a little more from that book." I watched her eyes glance down at the book in my hands. Then my stomach decided it wanted food and let the world know by letting out a growl

I chuckled nervously "I'm never usually this hungry in the morning." I said looking down at my belly "Well we better not starve you then." She said before walking over to the lake

I followed her and watched how she fished. We stood there for a minute before I seen brief movement in the water. I flinched when she shot the water near the movement, but I watched amazed as three fish came floating to the top. I grabbed them and went back to my spot next to her.

This time it took a little longer for fish to come back but when they did they became our breakfast. I grabbed the two more she killed then asked her if I could try "Give it a try."

I stood up on a rock to get a better view. It took a couple minutes till I seen something in the water. I took a breath before shooting a blast at the water. It wasn't quite as powerful as Toothless's but a fish came to the top. I was proud that I could get at least one

"Good job, now you just need to add a little more power to it." I heard her say behind me. I grabbed that one and brought it to the pile. I grabbed two and gave the other four to Toothless "I'm going to miss this." I whispered

"Why?" She asked "Because I won't be able to stay here every night anymore because my father will wonder where I go." I responded sadly "Oh…"

I rubbed the back of my head "I will be out here as much as I can but I don't think I will be able to sleep here anymore." I said trying to bring up the mood "Ya… that's a plus." She said with a little sadness in her voice

I hoped I could find a way to keep sleeping out here but the odds were very small. But I would try my hardest "So about the flight…" I said trying to change the subject

"I know it was terrible, I'm sorry." She said looking ashamed "No that's the thing Tooth, I enjoyed it. Well up to the point of almost dying." I watched her eyes lower to the ground "Sorry…"

"Tooth that's not what I'm getting at, what I'm trying to say is that I enjoyed it and I would like to do it again with you." I watched her eyes rise from the ground to my eyes in surprise "Really?"

"Of course, that was one of the best moments in my life flying with you." I watched her eyes light up "I will go flying with you when ever you would like. I just want to make it a little safer though."

"How will you do that?" I shrugged "Probably a strap, no saddle though that would make you uncomfortable." I said thinking out loud "What's a saddle?" She asked. I chuckled at my stupidity "A saddle is something to resemble a seat that you put on an animal to make the rider more comfortable."

"Then do it if you are more safe and comfortable with it, after all I plan on flying with you a lot more." I figured I could make a saddle and if she didn't like it I could do some type of safety strap "Ok I'll make one but if it's uncomfortable you will tell me alright?" I said to which she nodded her head

I looked up and realized I have been awake for a while and needed to get back to the village "I need to go but I should be back later on." She put her head into my chest and nuzzled me. I was a little surprised when she did it but I just smiled and rubbed the top of her head

She pulled her head away "I'll see you tonight then?" She asked. I really hoped so "I will try my best and I'll see if I can somehow keep sleeping here." She nodded her head, I grabbed my book and basket then started my walk back to Berk

I dropped my stuff off at my house. My dad already left so I didn't have any distractions. I did a light jog to the arena so I wouldn't be late. The gate came into view and I seen lots of people around the entire arena 'What is going on?'

I walked in and went over to Gobber "Gobber, what's going on?" He rubbed his mustache "Apparently the competition to see who kills the nightmare begins today according to Stoick."

I knew now that I had to get the dragons out of their pens a little sooner than I thought. I started coming up with ideas until the crowd began to cheer. I watched my dad and Gothi sit in two chairs in the middle of the viewing area over viewing the entire arena

"Today begins the competition to see who gets the honor of killing the nightmare!" Everyone began to cheer and holler. I then watched my dad nod to Gobber. Before he pulled the lever I heard him mumble "I sure hope you lot learned something…"

Instantly the groncle came out flying high above us "Remember shields and noise!" I heard Gobber shout from the side. Everyone went for a shield including me "What is happening, what's going on?!" I heard the groncle cry out

We all went for cover, which were wooden barricades placed around the arena. I watched the groncle start to go after Astrid. She got close to me and started to bang on her shield to throw off its aim. I watched the sight of Astrid start to blur

'Oh no, why?!' I thought trying to stand up straight. I had to close my eyes for a second. I looked back up and she was still banging on her shield but it wasn't effecting me now. I wasn't going to chance it so I got away from her

After several minutes I heard Fishlegs scream before hearing a blast. I quickly looked over the barricade to see if he was ok. He was and I watched Gobber go over to the Groncle with a couple other Vikings and put the groncle back in her cage

We all grouped up in the center and looked up at my dad who stood up out of his chair "You have all done well; Fishlegs will be out of the competition but has now completed his dragon training!" The crowd started clapping and cheering

Everyone began to leave for the great hall to start the party of dragon training. I wanted to talk to my father but he was in the middle of the crowd and I really didn't want to go into it. I decided to follow the crowd out and go work on making a weapon for myself to kill time.

I arrived at the forge put on my apron and lit the forge. I thought about it and decided that the combat knife would be the easiest to make. Once the flames got hot I began on the shape of it. The blade turned out to be 5 inches long and 1.5 inches wide most of the way. I added a little dip on the sides of the spine, and then the tip bent upwards (AN: Look up a KaBar). Then I added a little guard at the bottom, the handle was a little tricky but I got it so that it wouldn't slip out of my hands but was still maneuverable. After I finished the knife I sharpened it and put a type of coat on it so it didn't rust as fast. I lifted up and smiled at my work. I swung it around a bit and decided I liked the speed of it. I set it down and began on a sheath for it.

It took a little under an hour for me to make it. It was designed to go on my left hip so I could get it with my dominant hand easier. I also dyed it black because backs a cool color. I put in onto my hip with the knife in it and looked at it. It was rather hidden; I was able to quickly pull out the knife into a reverse position 'This will do.' I thought with a smile

I put out the forge and put all of the stuff I used away. I started to walk to the great hall where I could already hear the party. I walked in and seen Gobber drinking with some of his friends. I tapped on his shoulder "Gobber where's by dad at?"

He turned to look at me "Ahh Hiccup you've joined the party!" He said offering me a mug. I shook my head "No Gobber I was just looking for my dad." He set down the mug "Oh… he's home." That was weird but whatever "Thanks Gobber." I said to him "No problem Hiccup, see ya later."

I left the hall chuckling at the fact that Gobber was always so polite when he was drunk. I walked in and seen my dad sitting in his chair "Hiccup…" I jumped not thinking he knew I was their "Ya dad?" He motioned me to come over to him

I sat in a chair next to him "What's wrong?" I asked. My dad sat up straighter "Well I... I've been thinking and I realized that I never told you how your mother passed." I shook my head "But you did, you said a dragon killed her." I replied not understanding. I heard him sigh "Yes she did but I never told you how."

I really didn't want details on how my mother died "Dad I really don't think I need to know the details." I said hoping he wouldn't continue "You're mother was in all ways a pacifist, she didn't want to kill dragons or harm them in any way. It was a very unpopular opinion but she was stubborn, a bit like you." I didn't know any of that, after all I don't remember her "Well one night she was out trying to stop the violence when a dragon broke into your crib…" I did almost not want to hear the rest "She instantly picked up a sword and ran to the house. I made it several seconds later and the dragon was right next to her so I screamed out her name to warn her." I watched his eyes start to drift up the stairs "Then it grabbed her and flew away with her leaving you crying in the crib and me begging the gods to bring her back."

I saw the rarest thing in the world, tears in Stoick the Vast's eyes. I felt tears start in my eyes too when I realized something "S-she died because of me…" I curled up into a fetal position and started to cry. I felt an arm grab my shoulder, I looked up to see my dad "No it's not." I shook my head "Yes it is." I felt tears start to fall harder

I felt both of his hands grab my shoulders tightly, I flinched "Hiccup it is not your fault if anything you should hate me not yourself." I wiped my eyes clear of tears "Why would I do that?" I saw his go down in shame "If you hate me that is understandable…" I asked why again

"Because I blamed you too." I felt like someone punched me in the face "W-what?" I choked out. I watched his eyes close "I so sorry, I am the worst father in existence." I was about to lash out when I saw my father, the man that could take on a nightmare bare handed; begin to cry like an infant. My emotions were a hurricane and I have no idea to be angry or merciful

I stood up and walked to the table and bent over it trying to think. I turned to see my dad crying kneeling by the fire pit mumbling about how he was the worst father ever. I couldn't stand seeing him looking like this "Dad please get up." I heard him stop crying and saw him turn around "What?" I took a deep breath "Dad, I forgive you." He stood up and walked over to me. I put out my hand in a stopping gesture "Please just… give me some time." I watched him shake his head "Of course, thank you." I looked him in the eye "I may forgive you but I'm going to need some time." I said with a little more edge in my voice then I intended. I opened the door and turned back in "I'm not going to be back tonight so don't come looking, I'll be back tomorrow." I watched him nod his head and I left

I took off towards the cove with tears threatening to fall the whole way. I stumbled down the entry into the cove. I made it a few meters in until I fell to my hands and knees not being able to contain it and started to cry knowing that I got my mother killed

"Hiccup!" I watched Toothless run over to me "Hiccup, are you ok? What's wrong?!" She said sniffing me. I pushed her head away "Leave me alone." I begged. She came closer but didn't touch me "Hiccup, please tell me what's wrong." She asked softly and pleadingly

"I killed her…" Her eyes opened wide "Who?" A few more tears dropped "My mother." She looked confused "I thought you said your mother passed a long time ago." I nodded "She did… because of me." She shook her head "How, you could hardly remember her so how could you have killed her."

I quietly told her the short story that my father told me. She huffed "Really you blame yourself for that?" I shrank down. I watched her eyes lighten up "She did what any mother would for their child and I would bet anything she would do it again." She said softly "That's not it though." I said quietly "What else is there?"

"My dad also blamed me for her death." Her eyes became the size of water melons "I swear if I ever meet that no good, worthless, piece of crap I will…" I put up my hand and she stopped "Trust me you couldn't do much worst to him then what he is doing to himself right now." Her face went into one of confusion "What do you mean?"

"I mean he feels ashamed of himself and is probably beating himself over it right now." She looked surprised "I thought your father was well… not very caring." I shrugged "That's what I thought but I guess he was just holding back, most Vikings tend to worry more about pride rather than emotions."

We sat there in silence "Hiccup if you need anything just let me know ok, please." I smiled "Of course I will Tooth don't worry." My stomach let me know that it was hungry "Well I could do for some food if that's alright?" She nodded before going over to the lake

I pulled my sorry ass off of the ground and walked over to her and watched her do her magic. She killed about ten of them. We grabbed the fish and went over to our sleeping spot. I set up a fire, lit it with nadder flame, and cooked two fish on it

We finished with our dinners within minutes. I wiped my face and remembered the knife "Oh ya I built this today to protect myself." I quickly pulled out the knife with my left hand into a reverse position. I saw her flinch "Sorry."

She shook her head "No this is good, now you can protect yourself on your own." I sheathed it again "Ya not really the best but it's a start." I sat down and lied up against her side "Not that I'm complaining but don't you have to go back?" I shook my head no "I told my father I wouldn't be back till tomorrow."

I shifted to lie down properly "Tooth, have I ever told you that you are the best?" She chuckled quietly "Same goes both ways Hiccup." I smiled and rubbed her side "Thanks." She put her wing over me "Always Hiccup." I began to close my sore dry eyes being happy that I have such a good friend

'Tooth, if only you knew how I actually feel about you…'

AN: So like I said a little bit of emotions being used. I know for a fact this isn't how Stoick is portrayed most of the time in stories but I like him and want to give him a chance to redeem himself in mine. Also I will have him train with the weapons he makes in the future. So now on to the reviews!

scribe0magic- I added Japanese weapon just because I thought they were neat. As for gods I came up with an idea that I will try to implement as soon as I can. Also thanks for the heads up on the grammar

Guilmon23- No problem

Thedemonfury- I think I will stick with the katana just because people can visualize it better, but I might add a different weapon for fun though. Also thank you

Sun Fury- Turns out Stoick gave a little surprise himself

Dimentional Phaser- Ya I've never, and hope to never have it that bad. Also I hope this format is a little easier to read

Nightfurylov3r- Thanks

RedHawkdude- That's cool thanks for letting me know I was curious about that

Guest (dovahkiin)- Yep the beginning of the dragonborn. Also I'm happy you are enjoying this

So that's all I've got for you guys right now and I hope you have all enjoyed. I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	13. Escape

AN: So this chapter kinda took a different turn in the end (You'll know what I mean) and I wasn't at all planning it. Anyways not much else to say other than enjoy!

Stoick POV

_I opened my eyes to see myself standing inside a great hall. I looked around wondering how I got here. The last thing I remember doing was going to sleep after Hiccup left. I put hands on the side of my head. Hiccup, I have messed up so badly with him._

"_Welcome Stoick." I reached for my axe to realize it wasn't there. I looked over at a fire pit to see a man there with a hammer at his side "Who are you and what do you want?" I said forcefully _

_The man turned around "My apologies where are my manners, I am Thor." He said reaching his hand out. I took a step back "You're Thor?" I asked not trusting him_

_He put his hand down "Yes I am." I was about to call him a liar when I noticed the name of the hammer. It was exactly the same as said in stories "You're actually… Thor." I said still not believing it_

_Thor nodded; I was wondering why a GOD would want me in his presence "So why have you brought me here?" Thor offered me a chair and I took a seat _

"_I have brought you here to talk about you son." He said. Wait my son, Hiccup "What about him." I said standing back up again. Thor put up his hands in a calming gesture_

"_I can't go into details but off all the people that this will affect it will be you." He just made me more confused "What do you mean?" I asked now hoping nothing happened to Hiccup_

"_Your son is changing and when the time comes you will have to too." I shook my head "I don't understand." He put a hand on my shoulder "You will, and when you do don't over react a lot is at stake here." _

_He let go of me "My father advised me not to bring you her but I feel like maybe I can reassure you that things will be fine." I was starting to get worried "What could go wrong?"_

"_You will feel betrayed in the near future but just know that it isn't a betrayal ." The god said completely ignoring me. What did he mean my I would feel betrayed? I was about to ask him what he meant until he cut me off_

"_I'm not even supposed to be talking to you but I am hoping this will lessen the shock." I decided to try and ask one last question that would mean the world to me "C-can I ask how my wife is doing?" _

_The god smiled "You and your son are more alike than you think." All this was doing is confusing me more "Your wife is doing better than you think." I was about to ask what he meant "Enough our time is up." I closed my eyes as a blue flash blinded me_

I sat up straight with sweat on my brow. I looked around half expecting to see a god. But I was at home; I sighed out and looked over at my end table to see an empty tankard

'What a strange dream.' It felt so real. So real that I almost wanted to believe it, but the empty tankard on the table told me another story. I stood up and stretched out. After getting stretched out I grabbed my cloak and went out to start the day.

Hiccup POV

I woke up to something moving behind me "Tooth, are you awake?" I squinted my eyes as her wing pulled up "Sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to wake you." I yawned before waving her off "its fine waking up early won't kill me."

She moved her wing as I stood up cracking by back. I looked up and it was really early "It's really early, couldn't sleep?" I asked worried she was having nightmares again

"Ya it's hard for me to get used to this." She said back "What do you mean?" I asked wondering what she meant "Well we are called NIGHT furies for a reason."

My mouth opened in an O "I didn't think about that." I said feeling dumb. She chuckled lightly "Its fine I'm adapting fast." I was glad to hear that

I was now awake and started to wonder what to do "So what do you want to do?" I asked Toothless hoping she would have an idea. She just shrugged "We could get some food?" I agreed and went over to the lake with her

I wanted to try again so I stood up on a rock and waited to see a fish. I concentrated on the shallows for a minute. I started to see fish swimming over to my right a few feet from the shore. I began to charge up a shot and began to fire "Hiccup." The blast hit a few feet away from them

I turned around "What?" I asked a little annoyed "Your eyes their… different." I rose up an eyebrow. She nodded towards the water for me to look. I leaned over and was shocked to see not human eyes, but dragon eyes.

"I-I don't understand I wasn't trying to change them." I said looking in the water. They looked like Toothless's but mine were more of a forest green rather than acidic green

"Maybe you were focusing hard enough they did it automatically." She said questioningly "That would make sense; after I fell into fire my hand automatically grew scales." I said back thinking she was right

"Either way I'm hungry and am going to get us some breakfast." I said getting back up on the rock. I took a little longer than Toothless but I got eight fish and brought them over to our little spot

"Here you go." I said dropping six of the fish to which she thanked me. I decided to eat these ones raw to keep trying to get used to it. We finished within minutes

After we finished I just lied on her side for a while closing my eyes "You know Tooth, I could do this every day and not lose any of my love for it." I said relaxing on her side "I agree, I could do this every day."

We sat there for about fifteen minutes until she spoke up "So when do you want to go flying again?" I opened my right eye and peered over at her "Whenever you want as long as I don't have to be somewhere." I replied

"W-would you go on a morning flight with me then?" She asked sounding nervous. I sat up higher "Sure, do you want to?" I asked. She nodded her head "Then let's do it, just don't go too fast."

I stood up and got on her back closer to her head this time so I could get better grip "Are you good." I pat on her back "Never better." I gripped harder feeling her tense up under me. This time I stayed on better as she launched now that I know what it's like

We started flying up higher, but not as high as last time. I felt my face and fingers get cold "T-tooth c-can we slow down, I'm getting kinda cold up here." We started to go slower "Sorry I forgot you can get cold up here."

I had an Idea after she said that "I'm going to try and get scales on my face." I said hoping this would work. I thought about putting scales on my face. It took several seconds until I felt that familiar feeling. I rubbed my face and felt the roughness of it. I put scales on my hands and arms next

"Tooth can you take a quick look and tell me if it worked." She turned her head and looked back at me. Her eyes widened before she looked straight "It definitely worked." I thrust my fist in the air in victory

"Ok Tooth lets speed it up." I said feeling confident "Are you sure Hiccup, I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded my head "I'm sure and I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you." I said "D-do you really trust me that much?" She asked "In the little time I've known you Tooth you have always been there whenever I needed you so yes, I would trust you with my life." She stiffened "I've never had anyone trust me that much before." I heard her say quietly "Well now you can say you have." She went silent for a few seconds "Thank you." I just hugged her back "No problem."

We flew like that for a few more seconds "So do you still want to go fast?" She asked "Let's do it." She flew straight up. I had a grin start to cover my face "Ya baby!" I started to laugh as the wind caught my hair

Just as we hit the clouds she started to descend "Hold on tight!" She yelled out. I gripped as hard as I could as we started drop basically straight down. After several seconds she put out her wings to slow us down. She slowed us down just in time. One of her wings skimmed the top of the water as we began to go back into a gentle flight

We started to fly under a big arch in the ocean when she turned her head at me "So, did you like it?" I started laughing "Like it? I loved it; I don't know how I've lived without it." I said still coming down from the adrenaline high "I'm glad that you enjoyed it." I heard her say happily under me

We started to head back to the cove when I heard her gasp "Is that what I think it is?" I looked down to see nothing but grass and trees "Uhh Tooth, what is what you think it is." She ignored me and flew down to a patch of long grass. Before we made it I smelt it. It smelt amazing; no words could actually explain the scent.

I got off when we landed and Toothless started rolling in it "Oh, I haven't had any of this in years." I heard her say in bliss. I grabbed a handful and put it up to my nose, my body started to go weak as the scent made it through my nose

"Whoa, what is this?" I said taking in the scent "We don't know your name of it but the dragons have named it dragon nip." I lied down in it and it felt good on the scales on my hands. I started to pull myself off of the ground to get away from the intoxicating smell. I grabbed some and put it in my pocket "We should probably get out of this otherwise we'll be here all day."

She reluctantly came out after pulling on her a bit. I got on her back and we flew the little ways back to the cove. I hopped off when we landed and turned to see her "That was one of the best mornings I have ever had." She smiled at me "Me too Hiccup, me too."

As I was turning my arms and face back to normal I knew that it was time to go, I really didn't want my dad to do something stupid looking me "I'm sorry Tooth but I just realized that I_'_ve got to go." I said "Don't be sorry you have to, plus I've already done a lot with you today." I thanked her before grabbing my stuff and going back to the village

When I arrived I went to the house to get a new shirt and pants on. Just as I was nearing the door my dad walked out "Hiccup?" I felt a slight pang of anger but it dissipated quickly "Morning dad." I said with a neutral voice

He looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth and nodded before heading in the direction of the arena. I walked in and sighed as I closed the door. How was I supposed to feel… Angry, sad, forgiving? I combed my fingers through my hair before going to my room for new cloths. I grabbed the same as I am wearing just cleaner and I made sure to take out the dragon nip. As I was putting on my shirt I realized that I had absolutely no protection in these cloths "Hmm, make a reminder to fix that." I silently said to myself

I ran back down the stairs and out the door towards the arena. Again I could hear the arena before I could see it. I walked in with a couple other Vikings but we split when we got there. I went right over to Gobber "Ye seem to be getting better at surviving, good work." I heard him whisper. I thanked him before going quiet as my dad stood up

"Today we are here for the second battle in the tournament!" I wondered how Vikings didn't lose their voice from cheering so much "Today three of the five Vikings left will be removed!"

He paused for the crowd "The trainees will be fighting TWO dragons today!" I face palmed, of course we would. I watched him nod to Gobber so I walked away from him. He pulled the lever and the nadder cage and the groncle were opened.

I quickly grabbed a shield and hid behind a barricade. Within two minutes the twins were out by being shot by the groncle. I was surprised to see Snotlout evade the nadder by diving behind a barricade

Astrid started to run by me "Remember to hit your shield." She called out as she passed by. I put my thumbs up but I wouldn't ruin my vision by doing it. The nadder started heading my way

"Volkin are you here?" I heard her ask "Yes I'm here but don't expose me." I whispered, she nodded before going after Astrid. She came back near me "When will you get us out?" She asked again running around

I had thought about this before and came up with an idea that would be risky but it should be convincing enough "Do you see those sticks hanging out of the walls?" I heard her chirp in an understanding way "Ok what you need to do is hit the big one to release the rest of you, then in the middle of the cage above us hit it in the middle with your fire and it should come down." I told her

Honestly I wasn't planning on doing it this way or even today but the idea in theory would work "Ok Volkin when should I do it?" She asked "Right now, just let the dragon know what is going on." I told her acting like I was running from her

I watched her tell the groncle the plan. The groncle looked over at me and I nodded at her. I seen a look of surprise flash across her face but the nadder said something to her and she nodded back to me

The nadder pulled the master lever and all of the cages opened. All of the dragons came out in their full glory. The Vikings above were all in shock, Astrid and Snotlout quickly got out of the arena. The nightmare looked at me and instantly charged me. I was to slow in my roll and I got caught between his claws

"You Vikings are pathetic." He growled down at me "As much as a nightmare in a cage?" The nightmare backed up in surprise and I took that to my advantage by quickly sprinting behind a barricade

"Hookfang get ready to leave!" I heard the nadder shout. I peaked up and watched her melt the thing in the top which made the cage fall "Come on let's go!" They made it out as the Vikings made it in.

I sighed out in relief. I looked down to see blood coming out of my abdomen. I lifted my shirt to see a stab mark to the left of my belly button "Well shit…" I felt myself start to get tired but I kept myself awake

I looked around for something to wrap it with to stop the bleeding. I took off my shirt and put pressure on it. Mere seconds later I fell to my knees "Hiccup!" I watched my dad run over to me. He slid onto his knees and held me

"Hiccup stay with me." I knew I had to keep my eyes open so I did. I felt myself begin to black out so I smacked myself in the face "Come on we need to get you to Gothi." He scooped me up bridal style and ran me to her hut

I stayed awake the whole way up to the hut "Gothi… GOTHI!" The door opened quickly and she led us to a cot. She was racing around the room grabbing herbs and bandages. I felt things start go dark and my dad's hand tightened on my shoulder. "Its ok dad I'm just going to take a little nap..." I whispered

Then darkness

AN: So as I said it took a different turn then what I planned but it just seemed like something to get some action in, it's about time I do. Anyways I will now respond to you guys

Guest (MMM)- I probably will, not sure when but I do think I will.

DeadMenPlaying- He will, probably soon but I'm not 100% sure yet

Kennayil- Like I said I like knifes so I put a little knife action in. Also the amount of interactions between the two will probably increase now

scribe0magic- Thank you and I might throw Valka in but I'm not quite sure where I'll put her in yet

Kuchey18- You can bet that I'll keep putting out new chapters

RedHawkdude- That's cool, I might look into that when you put that out

Dimentional Phaser- I'm happy that it is, I kinda like writing this way too. It helps me proof read better

sweet shona- That's what I'm shooting for, and you can bet that I will keep it up

So thank all of you for reviewing and I hope you'll all continue to review. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	14. She knows now

AN: So this chapter will be a little boring and shorter but I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't include something like this. Also I have 100 reviews now! Man this story has gone a long way from a simple idea to and actual story and I would like to thank all of you for all of the support it keeps me writing as much as I do. So anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy

Gothi POV

I left the arena early because my bones started to ache and my ears started to hurt from all of the shouting. I began to mix up an herbal tea that usually helped my pain. I took a few sips of it and almost immediately felt better

I heard the sound of someone running up the ramp to my hut "Come on Hiccup stay awake." I hustled over to the door as I heard knocking and Stoick shout "Gothi… GOTHI!" I opened it to see Stoick with Hiccup in his hands. He looked terrified "Gothi help…"

I quickly went around grabbing bandages and herbs for the wound I seen on his abdomen "It's ok dad I'm just going to take a little nap…" I quickly walked over with all the tools, bandages, and herbs I needed

I felt a pulse, it was weak but it was there. I pulled off the shirt he used as a bandage and seen the cut. It looked like it didn't hit any vital organs but it but have hit a vein for so much blood to have been lost. I turned to Stoick and motioned him to leave. He hesitated but nodded and went outside.

I poured water to wipe away the blood and dirt but some black things just didn't come off. I wiped them with my hands but the stupid things wouldn't leave. I looked at them closer and gasped… they were scales. Not just on him but a part of him

I knew this would be a problem later but for now I had to worry about fixing him. I washed it again and put some herbs to keep it clean. I grabbed a needle and some thread and began to sew him back shut. He started to move a little but I kept going. I could tell he was in discomfort but I got it stitched up. I put the bandages on him and kept them on with wraps around his body. Luckily because of his small frame I could get them around him

When I finished I gave him some of the tea I made earlier and made sure he didn't choke on it. I lied him down on the cot and put a blanket on him. The whole process took me about twenty minutes. I grabbed the bloody shirt and wipes and threw them away. Then I walked over to the door to see Stoick sitting fidgeting, I motioned him to come in.

I put a shirt back on him so Stoick wouldn't see the scales; it would only make things worse for the already disabled Hiccup. He knelt down by the cot "Oh Hiccup… I'm so sorry." I silently watched but he turned around "Will he be ok?" I nodded my head yes and put a thumbs up. He sighed out in relief "Thank Thor."

Stoick sat by his bed for thirty minutes mumbling to himself and Hiccup. I watched him take a deep breath before standing up "I've got to go talk with the village, take care of him for me." I nodded at him before he left. I looked at the boy on the bed with curiosity 'What are you?'

Hiccup POV

I started to wake as strong odors flooded my senses. I cracked my eyes to see that I was in Gothi's hut 'Why am I here?' I began to sit up but regretted it as my abdomen started to hurt, then I remembered the dragons leaving and me getting stabbed

I saw Gothi look at me with wide eyes before pushing me back down. She walked over to a pot and poured out something brown before walking over to me "What is it?" She pushed it into my hands

It smelt kinda good but most medicines she has ever given me tastes nasty. I took a sip and was surprised because it actually tasted good. I wiped my mouth "Thank you." She nodded

I was startled when Gobber slammed open the door "Hiccup?" I waved at him. He closed the door and walked over "How are ya doing?" I shrugged "Oh you know… holy."He chuckled slightly "Only you." I laughed a little too "Yep, but you enjoy it."

Gothi tapped Gobber on the back before pointing at the ground "She says; the tea should help you pee." She wacked him "Ahh, pain, should help your pain." She started writing "You are lucky; it didn't hit anything vegan… vital." He said raising his arms up to block the incoming stick "Basically she says you'll recover." I thanked her and Gobber. Gobber stayed with me for a few minutes before telling me that he was going back to work "Ok Gobber I'll see you later." He waved me goodbye before shutting the door.

Gothi walked over to me and pointed at my wound. I realized that she wanted to look at it so I lied back down. I watched her write on the ground in Norse, it took her a minute. I felt my blood run cold when I read the poorly written words 'What are you'

"W-what are you talking about?" I said hopping it was something else. She pulled up my bandage and I seen little black scales next to my wound. I started to panic, what would she do? I sat up quickly and winced at the pain. She quickly put her hands up and nodded in a no. I took this as an 'I don't want trouble' action "W-what are you going to do?"

She pointed back at the message on the ground. I was hesitant to tell her because well… I'm kinda dragon. I knew that I would either tell her maybe get banished or don't and she tells people anyway. I sighed "Do you really want to know?" She nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am kind of... part dragon." Her eyes opened wide before she motioned me to continue "I learned the night of a raid that I could speak to dragons." I hesitated to tell her about Toothless but I knew even if she told I could always leave "Also that night I found a friend… a night fury."

She backed up a few steps before sitting on a stool next to her. I mentally sighed in relief that she didn't leave to tell the village that he is a traitor. I gave her a few seconds to take it in before continuing "I shot her down but when I learned that dragons had feelings I decided that I would let her go. After a brief meeting I returned later and talked with her and learned that she is a bit like me."

I smiled before continuing "I learned her name is Toothless and ever since we've been getting closer." Gothi pointed at the message again "I learned one night sleeping with her that the gods have given me a task and the tools to complete it by becoming something called the Volkin." At the word Volkin she stood up with wide eyes before running to a bookshelf

I watched her search the shelf for a minute before she grabbed a book called Nordic myths and Legends and set it on the table next to my bed. She flipped through the pages and came to a story called, the volkins. She pointed at it then to me. I grabbed it and read it; the story went basically like what Toothless told me "Yes Gothi… I do believe so."

We sat in silence as she took it in "Gothi you won't… tell anyone will you?" I asked nervously. She shook her head no and I let out a breath that I held "Thank you Gothi, this means everything to me." She started to draw in norse again. She was really slow and not very good hand writing but I could still read it 'Can you show me'

I was still surprised she wasn't hating me or worse let alone asking for more info "Of course just… don't be scared." I concentrated on my hand and within seconds it was covered in black scales. I stuck out my hand and she grabbed it inspecting it slowly.

It didn't last long as the door to the hut flew open and my dad walked in, I quickly pulled my hands out of Gothi's hands and under the blanket. Gothi wiped away the writings on the floor "Hiccup, you're awake." I nodded my head "Why wouldn't I be?" My dad chuckled "You were out for only a couple hours." I was surprised considering how much blood I lost

I realized it was probably the dragon thing "Anyways, how are you feeling?" He asked "A little holy." I said to him like I did Gobber. He raised an eye at me before shrugging "I'll assume you feel good then." I nodded. We sat in silence for a few seconds "Gothi can you leave just for a second?" My dad asked, she nodded and walked outside

I was worried about what was happening "Hiccup we need to talk… about the other night." I quickly caught on but stayed silent "I-I just want to say that I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you." I told him the other night that I forgave him but I could tell that he meant his apology and was willing to actually forgive him. I put my now scale free hand on his and looked at him "Dad, I forgive you. But I've had a few hard years and it will take a little bit to build my trust." He smiled "I'll do anything." 'Even accept my night fury friend?' I thought sarcastically "I believe you." I said back

We sat in silence for a minute before I asked him a risky question "Dad if you had the chance, a 100% guarantee, to make peace with dragons, would you?" To he looked shocked at the question "Why would you ask that?" I shrugged "Conversation, either way would you?" He looked u a little and stared at the wall for a second

"I don't know, we've lost so much to them I don't know if I could. Hel I lost your mother to a dragon." He said looking at me now. I wasn't surprised even in the slightest bit "But, if it were possible I would hope to stop the loss. Your mother believed in it, but it's not possible anyway." Now it was my turn to be shocked, I wouldn't at all put my father in a category that would make peace with dragons

"So I'd say maybe, why do you ask?" He said to me "Like I said just wanted to have a conversation." My thoughts changed now; maybe I could get my father to see the truth. I wouldn't do it soon for obvious reasons but I now seen it as a possible option for the future. Gothi came back in and motioned for my dad to leave. He gave me a gentle hug "I'll see you tomorrow son." I smiled "I'll see you later dad."

When he left I grabbed the book Gothi brought out and started reading it. The book said that Volkin had weaknesses of both sides but that the other side would counteract it quickly 'That's good to know' I thought as I flipped the page. The rest I already knew until the last page. It said that a skilled Volkin could turn into a full dragon or full human. I didn't know if it meant all types of dragons or even if I could actually do it. After all it was a book of myths and legends

I closed the book and handed it to Gothi "Thank you for keeping this a secret." She smiled and nodded her head. Then she got me some more of that drink from earlier which I drank down quickly "Thanks." She grabbed the cup and motioned me to go to sleep. I didn't object and laid my head on the pillow. I smiled when I began to sleep remembering the dragons got away

'Now I begin my task of peace'

AN: So kinda short but it is kinda needed to continue. So his dad is going to be trying to earn his trust back now that he has been forgiven. Also Stoick has a few more emotions then most are used to and I plan on fully utilizing it. Anyways, now I will respond to you guys

scribe0magic- I now have sort of an idea on what I'm going to do with Valka not too far from now. As for Thor, he gave Stoick a fair warning about upcoming change so if Stoick blows it off it's on him.

Nightfurylov3r- Thank you

Dimentional Phaser- I'm happy you like it and only time will tell what happens next

Guest- Thank you, I thought it would be a neat idea

Guest- well here you go and thanks

Kasuyorai- I write first POV this way because I like to give you guys, the readers, a better connection to the characters and its how I like to write it. Also nobody heard him talk to the nadder just to clarify.

Gulimon23- Here you go

Guest (Kurobeko Aoumi)- Don't worry I'll keep going. Also thanks for being my 100th review!

So there you guys go I hope you like your response. Also if anyone didn't notice I put the review responses in order that I get them so the guests know who I'm talking to. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I'll see you guys later

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	15. Other Riders?

AN: So this chapter took a little longer because I started it a little late. But what really slowed me down was figuring out how to put this together without being too quick about it and not making it seem a little too… cliché. Anyways you'll understand soon what I'm saying soon so here you go!

I woke up to someone poking my side. I cracked open an eye to see Gothi "Morning Gothi." I said opening both eyes and yawning. I sat up rubbing my eyes. She pointed to my bandages and I sat up giving her better access to my bandages. She cut them off and gasped

The wound was close to being healed. I was surprised not thinking it would be that fast. She looked down at it and up to my eyes "Yes Gothi, I think it's my dragon thing." I looked closer and noticed more scales than last time. It shouldn't be a problem as long as I keep bandages on

"Gothi, I will need to keep bandages with me or people will know something's up." I said. She gave me a 'Duh' look before wrapping my abs again. After she did that she grabbed spare bandages and gave them to me "Thank you Gothi. So can I leave now?" I asked to which she nodded a yes. I thanked her before putting on a new shirt and grabbing the bandages. Then I walked out of her hut and started to walk to my house. As I was walking I saw villagers giving me a surprised look as I was walking by. I lowered my head and sped up to get home.

When I closed the door to my house I sighed out in relief. I went upstairs to get a new shirt, vest, and pants on. As I finished putting on my vest I remembered that I was going to build light armor so stuff like getting stabbed wouldn't happen again. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the front door open "Hiccup?" It was my dad

I walked down the stairs "Yes dad?" I asked him. He walked over to me "Why are you out of bed that wound looked pretty bad?" I figured he would ask "Gothi said it wasn't so bad and let me go. You can go ask her yourself." I replied calmly. I watched him chuckle "Stubborn you are, just like your mother." I chuckled a bit too "I don't think it was just her though."

We sat there for a few seconds before my dad went over to his chair and sat down "I'm glad you're ok son." He said. I realized that I really wanted to go see Toothless "Hey dad…" He looked over at me "I'm going into the forest for a while to get some herbs that Gothi said would help with the pain and I won't be back for a while is that alright?" I lied convincingly "Of course just don't get lost." I thanked him before leaving towards the cove

I was about half way to the cove when I heard bushes moving next to me. I backed away from it and started to walk away "Hiccup." Toothless came out of the bush scanning the area "Tooth… what's going on?" I asked worried "Not right now get on my back." She lowered herself. I knew I wasn't going to get answers so I quickly hopped on and we shot to the sky

We went the opposite direction of the cove "Ok Toot what is happening and why are we not going to the cove?" She didn't answer. I threw up my hands "I'll tell you when we land." She said as I did that. I reluctantly agreed having no other choice

After flying for a few minutes she set us down in a clearing. I hopped off of her back and turned to her "Ok Tooth, now tell me what is going on." I told her "Ok, this morning a group of 6 dragons came in looking for you…" I remembered the arenas dragons "Tooth I let them go from the village's arena." She shook her head "You don't understand, there was a human on a stormcutter and the stormcutter was asking the dragons about where you were."

I staggered back a few steps "There are other riders?" She shrugged "I don't know, I left to look for you when they arrived." I looked at her funny "Why would you be worried?" I asked "Well, what if the stormcutter is with the red death?"

'Now I know the tyrants name.' I thought. I started to think about what she said "True… but what if I wear a disguise?" I said rubbing my chin already thinking of masks "Fine, but you have to learn how to use that first."She said gesturing towards my combat knife. I looked down at it "I can live with that." I replied looking back up to her

Then I looked at the clearing around me. It wasn't much but it had a few boulders and trees around "So I guess this will be our little spot for now." I said back at Toothless "For now." She responded, I hummed in agreement

I looked back around the little clearing and decided I would start to train myself with the combat knife, katana, and maybe the kunai. I realized that I had no idea how long of a trip it was from here to town "Hey Tooth…" I started looking over at her "I need to take a look from the air to see where Berk is." She nodded before lowering to the ground

I hopped on and we took to the sky. We flew for only a minute "Whoa, we are close." I said "About a half mile." She responded under me. This was good, I could get there about as fast as the cove "Ok can you drop me off close and wait as I grab a few things?" I asked her "Sure." We landed close to the village and I told her to stay hidden as I got the things I needed.

I ran to my house and quickly entered. My dad wasn't home which was good. I went up to my room and grabbed the book teaching me to fight. I also grabbed my grind stone to sharpen my knife. I went back down stairs and grabbed an axe for making dummies for me to test on. I did a check list in my head and decided to grab some gloves just in case.

I quickly left my house and ran to the forest trying to not get held up. I made it to the edge of the forest "Tooth, I got the stuff I needed." I walked a little further in and she came out from behind a tree "You sure, I really don't want to come back." She asked "I'm sure, we can leave now." I hopped on her back keeping the axe safely away from her. The ride back was quick and uneventful

When we arrived I put all of my stuff excluding the book and my gloves "Now I have to learn on how use this thing." I said pointing at the knife. I looked over at her "This will probably take a little while so I'd find something to entertain yourself." She chuckled "Hiccup, I'm in a cove all day I think I can watch you read." That was true "I'll read it out loud then." I decided "I would love that." She said lying down behind me to which I scooted up to her side

I opened to the proper page "The combat knife is generally used as a secondary but is used sometimes as a main weapon. Its size and weight are used for very quick movement in close combat situations. For offensive maneuvers most hold the blade in a saber position…" The book showed a guy holding a knife with the guard between the thumb and pointer finger

"This is designed to slash and stab. The defensive position in the reverse position…" A picture of someone holding the knife with the guard and blade sticking out by the pinky "This position is not only designed for defense but it works as such because of its capabilities to redirect incoming attacks." The pictures showed a man redirecting multiple attacks "But it is good for offence with its slashing capabilities and the ability to lock in an opponent's joints rendering them immobile." It showed the blade pressed in the elbows and armpits "After practice the wielder can switch between the two positions almost effortlessly."

The rest of the chapter described different methods of slashing, stabbing, immobilizing, and redirecting attacks. It also had a little part on throwing it as a last resort. After I finished the chapter I got up and grabbed my knife "I might as well start practicing right?" I asked her not wanting to feel stupid "Yes, I would start soon and I don't want you to meet this… dragon rider unprepared." I couldn't argue with that so I started

A tree would have to do until I made dummies. I gripped it in a saber grip before starting to slash and stab like the book taught me "Remember Hiccup, your enemy will not stand still and won't let you stab them unguarded." I heard Toothless say behind me. I turned around and nodded at her "How about I help you practice?" She asked. I didn't know how she would help but I agreed

"First things first, put your knife away." I was still confused but I did as she said "I may not know how to use a knife but I do know that I want you to be able to defend yourself or get way before attacking." I did agree with her considering I had no idea on how to fight "So duck…" Her tail came at my head and I ducked evading it narrowly "How does this…"She came back around and swept my legs out from under me. I landed with a grunt "Always expect multiple attacks from an enemy." She said looking down at me. As I was standing up her tail came back around and I jumped it now expecting to get hit at anytime. I quickly regained balance and ducked under another tail hit. But this time she swatted at me with her paws. I jumped back narrowly missing that too. She started to speed up a little. We did this for a while I wasn't for sure exactly; I was worried about being hit after all.

She stopped and I took the time to catch my breath. I haven't done much physical exercise in a long time "I'll assume your dragon side is helping you but either way I think you can dodge an attack." Toothless said. I leaned myself on a boulder still catching my breath "I think *Huff* I need to exercise a little too." She rose an eye at me "You think?" I glared over at her and she started to laugh "Overgrown lizard." I mumbled out to which she laughed harder

It was dusk and I got materials for a fire "Hiccup I'm going to get us some fish alright?" Toothless told me "Ya just light the fire before you go." I said back to her. She lit up the fire and took off. I pulled out my knife and began to switch from saber to reverse. It was fairly simple, I cut myself a couple times but I started to get the hang of it

I looked up to see how far the sun was gone and seen it… a stormcutter "Oh shit, oh shit…" I kept whispering out. I ran over to the fire and tried something new, I spit out boiling water from a scaldren. It worked putting out the fire but my mouth felt dry and I felt light headed. I kicked some dirt over the pile and ran into the forest hiding behind some trees

The storm cutter landed and a watched a figure jump off of its back "What are we doing Cloudjumper?" I heard the figure say which I now know is a woman from the tone of voice. I cursed as the woman seen my fire "Someone was here recently… extremely recent." I gulped but kept hidden "Where are you Volkin?" I heard the dragon say with a deep masculine voice

I knew he didn't know where I was and just said it to himself. I cursed my luck again as the two found my little stash of stuff "Huh, just an axe, grind stone, and a book. It seems like normal Viking stuff to me Cloudjumper." Hearing that now I'm kinda happy that they found it "No, it smells… different." Cloudjumper said taking a sniff. The dragon looked up and sniffed the air "He's close." He looked over at where I was

'Time to go.' I started to sprint my way back to Berk. It wasn't my favorite place but a dragon rider wouldn't be crazy enough to go into a village of trained dragon killers. I heard the dragon take off and I also heard it getting closer. I looked up to see it getting close and I did something reasonable "TOOTHLESS!"

I jumped to the right missing the grab of the dragon "Cloudjumper what are you doing!?" I heard the woman say and I sprinted the opposite direction from Berk and to the clearing. The dragon followed me "You'll understand soon." I assume he was talking to his rider

I made it to the clearing and seen Toothless flying above "Tooth I need a ride!" I called up to her. She flew at a dangerously quick speed and grabbed me around the waist before flying up again. I reached around and pulled myself up onto her back. I hugged her back "Oh gods, thank you Tooth." I said taking a glance behind to see the stormcutter losing distance

"Hiccup are you ok?" She asked concerned "Yes I'm fine, I don't think they were trying to hurt me but capture me." I replied back. She stayed silent for a few second "I'm so stupid." I was shock "Why would you say that?" I asked her not understanding "I knew there was a threat but I left you on your own." She said angrily to herself. Now I understood "Tooth, you can't protect me all the time and even if you could no one is perfect." I said to her calmly. She shook her head "No, not with you, I won't… can't lose you. You mean too much to me." She finished quietly

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same about her "I know how you feel Tooth truly but, we can't always protect one another. That's why you're teaching me in the first place." I said rubbing the top of her head "Plus the main reason I agreed to learn how to fight isn't just for me but for you as well." I finished "I know but, I would die trying to protect you either way." She said up to me "And I the same to you Tooth." I said back

She landed near the village "You told me you need to sleep here and I figured it would be safer anyways." I was about to argue "There is no room for argument." I closed my mouth before nodding. I gave her a hug around her neck. I felt her surprise but she leaned into it "I'll try to come see you tomorrow than Tooth alright?" I told her breaking off "Ok Hiccup, just try to get some sleep." She said to me "Ok, good night Tooth." I told her walking to the village "Good night to you too… Hic." I paused then smiled to myself at the nickname and continued to walk

I walked in to my house to see my dad by the fire "Hi dad." He turned to look at me before looking back at the fire "Hey Hiccup, going to bed?" He asked "Yep night dad." I replied "Night son." I walked upstairs and crawled into bed. I pulled the blankets over me but I still felt… cold. I sighed and lied down to sleep. After about twenty minutes I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I got out of bed and crept down stairs. My dad already went to his room to sleep so I was free to go.

I went to the forge to make that armor that I've been telling myself I would make. I started with making the torso. I made it out of leather to keep me quick but I did it different. I put strips of leather over each other to give it more strength (Have you ever tried to stab a book? It works a bit like that). I also put multiple pockets on it to store stuff. I also added a hood on it for keeping me hidden but also the cold. After the two hours it took to make that I dyed it black.

Next were my arms. I designed it so it fit over my arm like a sleeve but it wouldn't come off like one. The front of my arms I made to be able to block incoming attacks without getting cut. I put two pieces of flat iron on the top and bottom. Then I put narrow ones on the sides. After putting in the metal I did the same thing like the torso and folded leather over each other. I also added little pocket right behind the tops of my wrists. Again I dyed it black

Then I worked on my legs. It was simple; all I did was make leather pant to start. Then I lined it with linen to make it more comfortable to wear. I added more leather to my knee caps and to the tailbone in case I fell. I added more potential storage and finished it off with a black dye.

Finally I made a face mask. It was just a black cloth that I added a night fury mouth to with white dye that wrapped around my face (Look up a face gator). I was simple but it worked and it looked bad ass.

I sighed out in relief at being done. It took most of the night but now I could actually be a little safer. I didn't try anything on because it was wet from the dye but I was fairly confident it would fit. I would try it on tomorrow. I lied my head down on the desk preparing for sleep from the long day I've had

'I will keep you protected Toothless…'

AN: Ok so I know there are lots of details but I hope it gives you a picture of how he will look in his armor and his fighting style for now. Also this armor set up is also how my character David will maybe have for the most part if I actually continue that story. Also did Valka show up a little faster than you thought? I bet she did because I was myself when I wrote it. I won't lie I got the idea from one of you and I would like to that that individual for the idea. Any who review time!

scribe0magic- Yep she's usually a neutral party. Also I do plan on taking a different path to give you guys something new

Guilmon23- Thank you

Guest (SkrillRider)- Ya I tried to rush the movie bits so you guys didn't get bored. As for your question… maybe (-:

Guest- Will do and thank you

RedHawkdude- Yep, at least she's more willing to listen then most

TheyBleedRed- Well here you go buddy, hope you enjoyed

So that is that. So I will say that this might take a little longer to come out now because I have to be careful on what I say in these next few chapters to keep things fun. Anyway I hope you have all enjoyed this and I will see you all later

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V


End file.
